


Home is where the heart is

by Moonybird



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: Take place by the end of the movie. After Miguel made it home, what happened back in the land of the dead?





	1. Chapter 1

It was with deeply satisfied eyes that Hector observed Miguel turning into golden dust and all of that dust collected to fly upwards, like a soaring bird flying home… Miguel had vanished from the spot and had gone home. He made it… And Hector smiled deeply thankful for that. Then also thankful that even though he was never to see Coco again, he got to meet his great grandson! He got to talk to him, sing and perform with him, even cry with him. It was more than Hector could ever have hoped, and in this moment, even as he was disappearing. He was happy.

"He's gone…" Imelda breathed.

"Thank goodness. He made it home." Hector smiled warmly then glanced up at Imelda. "So… Coco had children of her own?" he asked.

Imelda gasped. "I… I never told you did I?" she asked.

"No, but I assumed it. There has been a couple of family members joining you here, I saw. I'm happy, I got to meet one of them. My great-great grandson, can you believe it?" Hector smiled warmly as the orange glow was gently swiping over his body.

Imelda swallowed. "Oh god, this is all my fault. Why did I have to be so stupid?! Tearing up your picture?! Demanding that no one speak of you. Why did I have to be… so…" she swallowed.

"Stubborn?" Hector asked. "Proud?"

Imelda bit together.

"That's what I love about you, Imelda." Hector smiled. "You were always so stubborn, and so proud. Beside it's not your fault, I should never have left. Not for a single moment. I was a fool, it was first when I was away from you and Coco… I realized just how much you meant to me. And then all of a sudden, without warning… It was to late. You just did what you had to do, you became strong, you survived, you strived… My Imelda." he stated reaching up touching her cheek. "You took care of her, all the things which I should have done, not you." he stated. "Listen, before I go. I just want you to know that I always loved you. You don't have to forgive me, that's okay. Just… Know I loved you, I really did. And Coco." he swallowed. "I loved her so much."

"Hector." Imelda swallowed, clearly she could barely even keep it together as she sat over his fading body. "I… " she squinted her eyes. "The truth is… The mention of your name, the sound of your voice, the sound of a guitar. It only hurt so much because… Because I never stopped loving you! If I could just stop loving you and hate you instead it wouldn't have hurt so much, it would have been so much easier! When I saw you here... I could not bear to let you close, I was to afraid to be hurt like that again. Because, having you close and then seeing you leave for a second time, it would hurt more than anything else in the world and it terriefied me. Because I still loved you and I still do! I… I love you!" she stated leaning over and grabbed Hectors shoulders. "Now i'm the fool! I should never have tried to ban you for the family, and all of a sudden. It's to late!"

Astounded the family around looked at the to, in respectful silence they stepped away trying to grand the two privacy yet confirm their support through their presence as Imelda, the proud Matriarch was breaking together and Hector, the estranged banned family member was making his peace.

"You'll be fine." Hector smiled weakly as he laid back, unable to even lift his head anymore. "You didn't need my help before, you wont now. Just… be happy. Do that for me?" he ased. "And tell Coco… her papa loves her. Remember me, that song… It was never meant for the world, it was only meant for her and no one else. Our secret song." he smiled weakly as his bones started to slowly dissolve and Imelda gasped.

"No… Hector NO!" Imelda shouted grabbing his shoulders, though Hector was to weak to even move. "I was stupid, I was stubborn! I was insincere! I don't want you to go! Please stay! STAY WITH ME! HECTOR!" she shouted. "Don't go away! I DEMAND OF YOU! You're not allowed to do this!" she shouted as she raised a hand, as if she was about to smack him. But then her hand shook as she realised how pointless it was and it fell down on the ground Then she started to shake and she sniffed. "Please… Don't do this." she asked.

Hector couldn't even respond… though suddenly… instead of the golden dust flying away from him it flew straight back! His bones re-formed, mended themselves and then suddenly Hector took a big breath before suddenly he sat up straight, a fully formed skeleton. He gasped for air and then wide-eyed he lifted his skeleton hands looking at them. "I… I.."

"Hector?" Imelda asked looking more shocked than anyone else.

There was an absolute stunned silence as everyone looking at the skeleton which has formerly been half turned into dust, but now he was sitting upright all of sudden making everyone look startled at him.

"Coco… She… She's remembering." Hector gasped for air and Imeldas eyes widened.

"What?" Imelda asked, then finally remembered she was supposed to be proud and wiped her eyes to regain her posture.

"And that's not all, something else is going on… I'm feeling stronger than before. More than just one person is remembering." Hector commented then his eyes widened. "SHE'S TELLING MY STORY!" he exclaimed. "This is… I feel it, I feel the void being filled out. Everyone is listening! Not just Miguel but… My granddaughter, my great granddaughter." he gasped. "There's so many!" he gaped. "Imelda! Our family it's… So big!" he gasped. "I feel them, in here! Remembering me!" he exclaimed pressing a hand against his chest.

And Imelda smiled, then she sniffed. "Yes, it's a good and big family. And you need to learn to know all of them." she stated before she threw herself in his arms and cried. "This is your family after-all! You need to help look out for them!"

"My… My family." Hector breathed then he smiled and hugged Imelda close. "Thank you… Thank you Imelda."

"Just… Never leave again you hear me!" Imelda asked grabbing his face. "You got my blessing if you promise to never. NEVER EVER! Leave again!" she exclaimed.

And hector sniffed. "Nothing would make me happier." and then he just leaned over and kissed her deeply making the entire audience grin and then cheer as Imelda took hectors hand and pulled him up.

For a moment Hector was stumbling a bit around on his lanky legs, but then finally he found his balance and then suddenly just grabbed Imelda and swung her around. "AAOOOOOOH!" he shouted in that way that only he always would… Him and now Miguel. "Familia! My familia! I swear to you, from now on! I'll do what-ever I can I'll…"

Then he halted, Imelda as well blinked confused then realised Hector was looking to his left, so did Imelda and realised, they had an even bigger audience than just their family.

People were standing there, wide-eyed looking at them. Then Imelda realized she was still up in the air, frozen in position and she cleared her throat. "Hector, would you mind?"

"Ah yes, of course! I'm sorry." Hector gently put Imelda down and let go, then turned to the people.

In front stood the band leader, wide-eyed looking at Hector, the man that earlier had made fun of Hector because Hector thought he had died from food poisoning.

"You.." The band leader gasped. "You wrote all of his songs?" he asked. "All of them?"

"Erh, well." Hector grabbed his hat and then held it in front of his chest. "I… I didn't write them for him to use like that though. Half of them was… for my famillia." he admitted. "What I mean is… I…"

"Yes, he did." Imelda stated proudly standing beside Hector. "Hectors song cannot be compared, because they all come from his heart!" she stated making Hector glance at her, and he smiled a little sheepishly.

"Will you…" The band leader asked. "Play us a song?" he asked.

"What?" Hector asked.

"It's the big De La Cruz concert, and we are barely twenty minutes in. The world is watching… Play us something." The band leader asked.

"Ah… That's. I… I rather not." Hector then stated making everyone look confused at him.

"Why?" The band leader asked.

"I don't desire this kind of fame." Hector then admitted. "I just… I just want to be with my familia."

Imelda smiled amused and then shook her head before she walked a few steps and then picked up the brown guitar Hector had been carrying around for the better part of the evening, then walked back to Hector and offered it to him.

Confused Hector looked at Imelda.

"Remember when we were young?" Imelda asked. "You were the most obnoxious brat, every single day you would sing me a new love song. You wrote a new one for each day, for thirty days until I finally agreed to go out with you. And what did you do at that date? Another love song… I loved each and everyone of them." she admitted and then sat down arranging her dress around her. "Sing something."

"ah, okay." Hector asked. "Urhm… Any requests?" he asked.

"REMEMBER ME!" A shout suddenly sounded.

"Oh god no anything but that!" Hector exclaimed. "That song is for…." then he halted. "Coco… And she's talking about me right this moment." he realized then smiled lightly. "All right, fine." he stated. "Then make sure to listen closely. Because this is the one and only time I am EVER going to play this one in front of a large audience, and i'm only doing it because I am singing to Coco! She can hear me now, I know she can." he stated promptly "After this is over, I will only sing this song to Coco ones she is here. My daughter, this is for you and only you." he stated as he gently brushed his fingers over the strings, then slightly turned the guitar until he was satisfied and then gently.

Very gently and very slowly he brushed the strings making the finger play, this version… was so much different from how Dela Cruz did it. While Ernestos version was loud and bombastic this version… Was so gentle and quiet as Hector song the first couple of lines.

" _Remember me._  
 _Though I have to say goodbye._  
 _Remember me_  
 _Don't make it let you cry_."

It was like a stunned silence had fallen over everybody, nobody even dared to move a muscle as they in awe listened to the simple tune, performed with such pure sincerity.

It was not only the people backstage whom had fallen to silence, the witness's at the big audience chamber was beyond quiet, people at home watching television were stunned into silence and everyone… was quiet as the gentle tune washed over them. None of them had heard this song like that before.

And not one single person whom listened were in any doubt that Hector was the true author.

And as he sung the final lines, it was like the entire land of the death was holding their breath.

" _Know that I am with you, the only way I can._  
 _Until you're in my arms again._  
 _Remembers me._ "

The last note and last sound, it seemed to linger for-ever and then it was absolute silence… Hector exhaled deeply and then glanced up to see the beyond stunned audience and then suddenly, a great surge went through all of them as the greatest shout and cheer came.

Everyone shouting, everyone applauding, people were even crying, the energy being so great that Hector stumbled backwards and then fell down on the ground. Wide-eyed he then sat up looking at all of them.

Imelda smiled amused. "So, are you giving an extra number?" she asked.

"No, I don't think anything can top this." Hector stated, then glanced at Imelda. "We're done here now right?"

"Yes indeed." Imelda stated offering Hector a hand which Hector accepted to let her pull him up. "Let's go home then."

"Home?" Hector asked.

"Home." Imelda nodded as she guided her long lost husband and the rest of the family away from the crowd.

The people were crazy, everyone wanted to stop them and give Hector words of encouragement or words of apologies for what had happened and how he had been treated.

Hector only weakly nodded to all of them… he could barely stand up and relied deeply on Imeldas support to even walk. It seemed like that last performance had drained the last bit of strenght from him.

Other family members offered their assistance but Imelda snarled at all of them stating she could handle her own husband as they finally made it out on the street… and had to go through all the smaller back allies to avoid all the other people whom had seen them on television.

Finally they made it home, to the big Rivera house and Imelda kicked open the door with her foot dragging Hector inside.

"I am… So sorry about this." Hector stated.

"Shush! You nearly experienced the final death. Of course you're tired!" Imelda stated. "You need to sleep, right now!"

"Yes Imelda." Hector replied dutifully as Imelda turned to the right and kicked open another door leading to a single bed bedroom with a big closest, a writing desk and a one person bed.  
Hector glanced around and noticed the pictures of flowers hanging there, the books on the desk that was in fact being used and he quickly came to the logical conclusion.

"Imelda… Isn't this your bedroom?" Hector asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Imelda asked. "Husband." she added making Hectors eyes widen before finally Imelda put him down on the bed, then she pushed him further in so he was placed against the wall before she yawned deeply stretching her arms and then… Hector could only look wide-eyed as she determinedly laid down right next to him.

Hector was.. quite obviously stunned into silence. Imelda could litterately feel his body behind hers being tense and not at all relaxed then she exhaled deeply. "Hector i'm your wife." she pointed out.

"Yes I know. But.." Hector hesitated. "What I mean is… I…"

Imelda was quiet as she laid there, feeling Hector beside her. "Hold me." she asked.

"What?" Hector asked.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you? I want you to hold me." Imelda muttered then exhaled. "Please, I just want to really feel like you're here. I was so close to loosing you for good... never being able to even see you again. I... I want to feel you."

"Are you… sure?" Hector asked.

Imelda didn't respond but laid on her back, face towards the wall and her back towards Hector inviting him, then… she felt the presence of someone gently moving closer to her body until they at least touched, then a gentle arm laying around her shoulder, before she was pulled into a strong embrace and she exhaled.

"You used to sing me lullabies." Imelda breathed. "Will you sing one for me now? please?" she asked.

Hector nodded drowsily. "Anything you ask.." he breathed as the arms around her tightened and then, the gently voice right by her her ear, singing so quietly like it was almost a whisper and only she could hear it. Because this was song for her and only her.

" _I ones held a treasure in my arms._  
 _A beautiful rose with the greatest charms._  
 _Though her thorns were sharp her smell was so sweet._  
 _And her eyes alive as her voice hit that beat._

_Only this I know._   
_I should never have let go._

_I was aiming for the stars_   
_Traveling the world with my ares._   
_But any wonder I saw any treasure I got_   
_She was all on my mind, forget her I could naught._

_Only this I know._   
_I should never have let go._

_When you lost a treasure like her_   
_You will never be as happy as you were._   
_So listen to my plea._   
_Don't be a fool like me…_

_This for certain I know._   
_I should never have let go._

Imelda was quiet as she laid in his arms, then Hector crawled over as he whispered in her ear. "There's just one more verse, bear with me." he asked and then gently continued.

" _So I packed me suite case and my guitar_  
 _I was determined to return to her._  
 _I traveled the land to at last at our home I stood._  
 _And then she hit me with her shoe like I knew she would._

_And this I know._   
_I will never let go._

_Yes this I know._  
 _I will never… Never, ever ever… Let go._ " he whispered.

And Imelda exhaled deeply as her body felt so relaxed in Hectors arms, she sighed deeply.

"You have yourself a new best seller, the people will love it." she commented.

"No… This song, is only for you." Hector stated. "No one else is to hear it, ever." he stated burying his face into her neck. "It's yours."

"Dios, i'm such an idiot." Imelda breathed.

"What are you talking about Imelda?" Hector asked.

"When… When you stopped writing us letters and sending money." Imelda swallowed. "I got worried, I was terrified something had happened to you. Then… Remember me became the greatest song sensation around and I… I got mad. you had told Coco that that was her song.. Her secret song, only for you and her… And then it was there on the radio. And that's when I got convinced you were a liar, that you had left us, that you didn't want us anymore and were living the big life… in another womans arm."

"Imelda! That's not.." Hector exclaimed.

"I know… now I know." Imelda sighed. "The letters, they stopped so abruptly, you always wrote at least ones a week. And very long letters to, then suddenly… It stopped. Then a few months after Remember me became that big sensation. I heard that song everywhere but hadn't gotten a single word from you for months... I could only assume the worst about you, that your success had made you not care but I was wrong wasn't I? The letters stopped when you had died didn't they? And that bastard… He had stolen your songs and used them to build his own success."

Hector swallowed then nodded. "Yes." he admitted. "I was killed…. The same night I posted my very last letter." he admitted. "We hadn't even made it to the big stage yet... It's when I was posting that letter I took my decision to go home, that same night I..." he swallowed.

"So when we received that final letter, you were already." Imelda's voice broke.

"I'm afraid so." Hector exhaled then pulled her closer. "It's in the past though… There's no use." his voice broke and he sniffed. "I'm sorry I just… it's all hitting me right now." he admitted. "I just… I wanted to go home. That's all I wanted."

"Sssh, my love." Imelda breathed as she turned around in Hectors arms so they were now face to face. Revealing tears were running down her eyes to. "You're home now… You made it home. Here." she gently reached forward her arms and laid them across Hectors head before she pulled him in and gently held him. As she cried to. "After all this time, you're finally home." she stated and Hector exhaled deeply.

Then nussled himself closer to Imelda, the two laying in silence crying together before exhaustion overtook them and they both fell into a deep dreamless sleep, wrapped in each others arm, feeling like they were resting in a big dark comfortable and very safe cocoon.


	2. Price of fame

When Imelda woke, she felt more refreshed, more relaxed than she could remember having felt. For such a long time, before and after death.

For a long while, she just laid there. Feeling Hectors arms around her, listening to his deep rhythmical breaths. The truth was, usually the dead didn't need to sleep at all. Only in rare circumstances when they had become overwhelmed or exhausted… Like after all the things they had gone through last night.

How-ever, sleeping felt very nice so many dead people liked to do it anyway. What kind of person would not enjoy a lazy siesta in a hammock?

Imelda had decided to get a bedroom just to have a place to retrieve to… When she couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore. She would rather lock herself in and take a rest then let her family wiyness her break down just because she had heard one of Hectors songs being played at the plaza… Hector.

Slowly Imelda turned around to look at the skeleton man, he was still deeply a sleep. His eyes were closed and his breath very deep and rythmical. He was not faking, he was genuinely still a sleep. That much was evident from how relaxed his body looked and how deep bis breaths were.

Well… It made sense he would need more rest than her. Last night had been hard on everyone, but him especially.

Lovingly Imelda looked at his face. He looked better than before!  
The bones that had become yellow seemed more white, cracks seemed to be healing… Memories had grown stronger so his appearance had become stronger to.

Amused Imelda looked at his messy black hair that was now all ruffled up… His clothes was atrocious. Both pants and coat seemed like they were barely hanging together by a thread and he was barefooted. Imelda exhaled deeply as she rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, there was no response though. It seemed like Hector was going to need even more sleep and as such Imelda stood up, slowly brushing off her dress and fixed her hair. Then quietly she moved to the door and opened it as quietly she could to step through and quietly closing it again, smiling as she stood on the other side.

She only took one moment to smile like that though before she stood up straight, she was not about to proof to her family she had turned soft! She was as tough as ever and thusly she straightened out every piece of clothes, made sure not a strain of hair was out of place before she finally walked towards the living room and then she halted in astonishment.

Because in there… the entire familia was collected seemingly trying to barricade the door as well as the windows as huge numbers of skeletons were pressing their hands and faced towards the window on the other side.

"What in the?" Imelda blinked confused. "What is going on here!" she then demanded making everyone turn to her.

"Imelda!" Rosita exclaimed. "Thank goodness you finally woke up!"

"It was only a small rest." Imelda pointed out annoyed.

"Imelda…" Oscar then halted. "You went to bed early morning yesterday. It's now afternoon the day after! You've been a sleep for a day and a half!"

"I _what?_ " Imelda asked then huffed. "So what? I had a very long night, and what is up with all those people?" she asked gesturing at the people trying to get in.

"They are all here hoping to get a glimpse of Hector." Julio hissed as he was pressing his back against the door.

"That television broadcast, everyone loved it." Rosita then explained. "They want to ask when Hector is going to be playing again, and if you are going to sing!"

Stunned Imelda looked at them, then her eyes narrowed. "Really? So that's why they feel like it's okay to break an entrance." she commented then resolutely moved to the door kept closed by Julio, Felipe and several pieces of furniture. "Move it." she demanded.

"Imelda?" Victoria asked. "Are you sure that.."

"I said _move_ it!" Imelda demanded in that voice that tolerated no objections making the two dutifully step aside allowing Imelda to grab the chair blocking the door throwing it away, and then the cabinet and that suddenly made the door burst open and several skeletons fall forwards in a big pile.

Imelda glared at them, then walked forward simple stepping on the skeletons using the pile as a heightened spot, standing untop of all these alive and clearly moving bones with her hands on her hips, not caring in the least that her foot was untop of an detached human skull with eyes.

By the sight of her everyone gasped.

"That's her!" A shout sounded. "Imelda Rivera! Those songs are about her!" "And she was in television, she was so talented!" "Senora Rivera! When is the next concert?!" "Senora Rivera!" "Senora Rivera."

Imelda hissed annoyed and then made a great big shout. _"QUIET!"_

At ones that made everyone silence and freeze on the spot as all their eyes were on her.

"My husband. Hector Rivera, almost faced the final death." Imelda stated. "He is resting and is in no condition to do any concerts or answer any of your air headed questions. He is in need of peace and quiet and YOU are being anything but. So if you value your bones unbroken.. GET OUT OFF HERE!" she shouted making everyone gasp. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY! OUT! _OUT!_ " she shouted

Which immediately made them all gasp and the flood of skeleton started to disperse as if they couldn't get away quick enough.

A few brave people though was remaining one of them who raised a hand. "Senora Rivera! Senora Rivera!" the older man exclaimed.

" _What?!_ " Imelda hissed.

"Listen, i'm a manager. In fact I was Ernesto De La Cruz's manager. He is fired now of course, but I thought that maybe…"

"You thought _what?_ " Imelda asked in a threatening voice.

"Well… The people clearly recognizes the true talent and wants to see it. I can arrange that for you. Put you on a stage!" The manager informed. "One twice as bigs as De La Cruz's ever was!"

"Oh really?" Imelda asked raising her foot and then took off the shoe.

Wide-eyed did the poor manager look at that shoe in her hand, the family still inside wide-eyed looked.

"Oh he's done for." Oscar whispered to his twin next to him and Felipe nodded.

"If he wasn't dead already, he soon would be." he agreed.

And then Imelda let out that roar. " _AARGHHHH!_ " with a raised shoe and the manager jumped up in a shriek and then they were gone as Imelda was chasing down the man with that shoe in her hand.

Stunned all family members looked after the two vanishing, and any brave remembers had clearly lost their last bit of insentive to stay so they quickly made themselves scarce.

"Should we… maybe help that manager?" Julio asked.

That made all the family members look at each other then shook their heads. "Njaah."

* * *

When Imelda finally returned, she was clearly not in a good mood. The anger radiated from her body and her family was to wise to poke fun of her.

Instead they wisely returned to each their business, clearly trying to pretend that nothing was different.

That is until one brave soul stepped up…. Victoria. She swallowed nervously. "Mama Imelda."

Imelda exhaled deeply then turned to her. "What is it?"

"Is… Is Hector really going to stay here?" Victoria asked and Imelda blinked. "I'm sorry I just… I never got to really talk to him before. You forbade it." she pointed out. "I've seen him around, I know he would still come here even if it was in hiding. Just to see if we were doing well. And he seems really nice…. Still, I don't know him. Mama Imelda, what is Hector like?" she asked.

That made them all turn their attention to Imelda, and suddenly even though she had been fearless in front of the mass's, she was now feeling small under the questioning gaze of her family. Suddenly realizing she had denied Victoria the right to know her own grandfather.

"Well…" Imelda hesitated. "You're all going to know soon enough. Ones he wakes up. I have a feeling he really wants to know all of you."

"So he's really going to stay?" Victoria asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well… Yes." Imelda then said. "At least. I suppose this is a family matter, I should have consulted with all of you first." she then admitted.

"Well to be honest." Julio took off his hat holding it in front of himself. "I was always rather curious, I did always kind of want to know the guy." he admitted. "The way he kept hanging around but never caused any trouble. He never seemed that bad to me." he admitted. "And Coco… Well. Of course she wouldn't speak of him like you asked her to but... I remember this one night." Julio then admitted. "Shortly after Coco and I had married she… She opened up to me. She showed me all the letters she had safe kept and admitted that sometimes, she still liked to believe he would come home some day. She didn't sound like she hated him at all. In fact…. she seemed like she wanted to see him again. When Coco comes, she will want to see him. She will want to see him here with us." he stated.

"The way I remember Hector, he couldn't hurt a fly." Oscar then admitted. "He's the very meaning of harmless."

"yes, he was a trouble maker all right, but absolutely harmless." Felipe agreed with his twin. "How him and our sister could ever fall for each other I shall never know." he admitted.

"Hmpf." Imelda huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Mama Imelda." Rosita then spoke quietly and respectfully to her mother in law. "You held this family together, you even invited me in though it was my brother who got married. We are all here, only because of you. And yet, you've always looked sad. That is until the other day when you were dragging Hector home. So… What I want to say is. If this is what will make you happy, I will support you." she stated. "How-ever, if this will make you unhappy I will not put up with it. At least though, I am ready to give him a chance."

Imelda smiled as she looked at all of them, love for her family overwhelming her. "Gracias, everyone." she smiled. "For forgiving me, I deprived this family of a very important member. I am quite certain though, that given time, you'll all learn to care for him as a part of the family."

"I don't even think you have to wait that long." Felipe then admitted. "From what I remember Hector was always stupidly likable, everyone liked him. He just had a way of making any stranger open up to him. Heck all the girls were always swarming around him and Ernesto while they were playing at the Plaza."

"Yes it was a real hassle, when Hector was around neither of us had a chance." Oscar smirked giving his brother an albove. "Wouldn't even look at us, and that's saying something." he stated.

"Indeed!" Felipe nodded. "Hector though only had eyes for one."

"Oh shush." Imelda muttered as she embarrassed looked away. "It's true." she then proudly admitted. "All those poor air headed girls would look at him, but he was mine and mine alone." she grinned. "Just shows he has good taste." she stated.

"Is he still sleeping though?" Rosita then had to ask looking behind Imelda in the direction of her bedroom.

Imelda shrugged. "He nearly experienced the final death, it makes sense he needs time to recover. Let him rest." she asked. "And if anyone else is stupido enough to knock on our door, come get me!" she demanded.

The warning in her eyes being clear…. No one was going to touch her husband. _No one._


	3. Grandaughter!

Hector felt rather heavy, but also very relaxed as he was slowly finding his way back to consciousness, he felt the warm rays of sun on his face which made him mindlessly reach for his hat, intending to pulling it down over his face for shadow, though then he realized the hat wasn't there…

That was odd. He never took off his hat, not even for sleeping exactly for this very reason. Also he was laying on a flat surface and not his old trusty hammock.

What? …. Then the memories floated back to Hector.

The day of the death… Miguel… Ernesto… then his eyes opened. Imelda?!

Hector blinked as he looked up into a white ceiling, starting to speculate if any of it had been real. Had he fallen a sleep with Imelda laying right next to him? Holding him?

That seemed rather impossible… Then again everything that had happened that night seemed impossible. Slowly Hector turned his head and confirmed that he was alone in the bed, Imelda wasn't there.

That made Hectors now none-existent heart clench. Had she changed her mind? Did she just wait for him to wake up to throw him out again? Hector squinted his eyes then took a deep breath.

Easy. Imelda is proud and stubborn but she is not cruel, she would explain to him and it would be okay. What-ever she decided upon he would agree on.

Then he opened his eyes again and slowly sat up in the bed, stretching his bone arms as he yawned and scratched his black hair before he finally located his hat on Imelda's writing desk.

Standing up Hector somehow felt stronger than beforehand, he took a few steps and realized his odd limp had vanished. He looked down at himself and realized several cracks in his bones had vanished… He was being remembered.

Silently did Hector mutter a prayer of thanks to Miguel before he reached for his hat and placed it back on his head. Then he glanced around at the room.

It was very small and sparse, but also very orderly. That was just like Imelda, she was a humble person whom had grown up in poverty so she had always disliked anyone who wasted time or money on extravagant things. Anything in here was bound to be practical and useful, as well as in the finest order.

Gently did Hector glide his hand over the large desk, imagining all those evenings Imelda would have used to do paperwork for her shop.  
She sure was something Imelda, having created all of this herself.

Then Hector glanced at the door and finally gathered courage to just go there and grabbed the handle… He had no idea what he was going to encounter on the other side. Who he was going to meet or what this unknown person would feel about seeing him.

Finally though Hector opened the door and stepped out only to realize he was in a hallway with several other doors leading to several different rooms. He could only assume it was the other family members bedrooms, the end of the hall though seemed to end up out in something that looked like a living room.

Hector swallowed as he took off his hat, then slowly stepped forward to finally see what looked like a large but also very comfortable living room. There were shelfs along the walls with books, arm chairs to sit in when reading those books, a radio on the counter, a dining table and at the dining table sat a tall thin female skeleton working on what looked like a broidery.

This woman was not Imelda… She was though a part of the family, Hector knew that much. She had been there when they had tried to get Miguel home, and she had been arriving at this house as a family member not to many years ago.

Hector gathered corage as he held his hat in front of him, then cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

Startled the woman sat up straight then turned to him, her eyes widening by the sight of him before she blurted out. "Papa Hector?!"

Hector blinked astounded. "What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Oh, i'm sorry." The woman stated as she stood up from the chair to stand in front of him. "I just…. Hallo." she said. "I'm Victoria Rivera I'm… Coco's daughter." she finally said.

At that Hectors eyes widened. "Her daughter? Then you're my?"

"I believe that would make me your granddaughter, indeed." Victoria nodded and Hector gasped.

"REALLY?! ARGH!" He shouted throwing his hat in the air, then grabbed it again and put it on his head before he rushed to Victoria and then finally just grabbed her. "Victoria! Mi Mija Victoria!" he exclaimed as he hugged her tight and swung her around, before letting go and grabbed her shoulders holding her a bit away from himself as to see her probably, and indeed his happy eyes were all over her face. "Oh you look just like Imelda I can see it now! Those proud eyes! Yes that's it the death stare!" he beamed. "I'm so… ARGH!" Suddenly he let go of her as if she was burning hot. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he shouted standing back holding his hand back to himself. "I was just…. Happy to finally meet you. I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

Just as stunned did Victoria looked at him, her eyes were wide as she clearly seemed to be in a minor shock, then finally she managed to clear her throat. "That... That's okay." she then said still just as shocked. "I... I'm happy to see you to." she said carefully as to get familiar with this strange situation. "Papa Hector." she then added.

And Hector grinned as he stepped on the spot his feet clearly not able to stand still as his hands was up in his smiling face. "She's calling me Papa! She's my grandaughter! MY GRANDAUGHTER! My Mija" he shouted loudly opening up his arms. "You need to tell me everything!" he then stated stepping forward. "What is your hobbies? what do you like to do?" he asked. "How did you grow up? Uh Coco must have been a great mama, how was Coco?" he asked. "No stop it, you first. How were you?" he asked.

"Oh my." Victoria gasped astounded. "I don't think anyone has ever been that interested in me before. This is… rather overwhelming." she had to admit, but she was smiling as she was averting her eyes, then glanced up at Hectors excited face and couldn't help but smile herself.

Hector smiled amused. "Please forgive me. So Miguel is your grandson?" he asked interested.

"Oh dear no! He's my sisters grandson!" Victoria stated. "She's still alive though."

"Ah I see." Hector nodded. "Oh that's wonderful! Coco has two daughters! Amazing! What's her name? Did you get along growing up?" he asked in his rain of rambling. "I never had any siblings myself. I did though consider Ernesto my brother." then he halted and he shivered. "Urgh, forget I said that bit. Yuck, the taste in my mouth. Uff." he shook all over almost loosing his bones. Then gently, he took Victorias hand, wary to see if she minded. She didn't pull away and Hector took that as an acceptance as she allowed him to hold her hand and then her shoulder. "Now… Your sister. How did you get along?" he asked. "Tell me everything."

Victoria smiled warmly allowing Hector to lead them outside towards the benches outside.

"Well, you know how it is. We were sisters so we would often fight, people had a hard time determining who of us were the most stubborn. But in the end of the day… She was always there for me. And I wanted to always be there for her… I love her." Victoria stated. "And I do look forward to see her again."

Victoria gently chatted to Hector as they finally managed to find chairs outside and sat down, Hector opposite Victoria at a outdoor table as she was allowed to talk.

"How are you feeling though Papa Hector?" Victoria asked.

"What?" Hector asked. "I'm feeling good, shouldn't I?" he asked.

"You've been a sleep for five days. We started to get worried." Victoria admitted. "I mean, we knew you couldn't die but still. You were so close to the final death and then you didn't wake up, it was worrying."

"Five days?" Hector asked a little stunned. "Oh I see… Well, I suppose I had a lot to process." he admitted. "I do feel very refreshed though, and stronger." he smiled. "Do you know where Imelda is by any chance?"

"Probably at the workshop." Victoria informed as she fixed her glasses. "Or perhaps at the marked, she has been out shopping a lot the last few days." she admitted. "Oh don't worry!" she stated by Hectors concerned look. "She's just making sure dinner is going to be extra special every day. Just in case you woke up."

"Seriously?" Hector asked stunned then shook his head before he glanced towards the workshop, then back at Victoria, then to the workshop. Clearly he looked very torned.

Victoria glanced at him lifting an eyebrow. "You do realize you will have all the time in the world asking me about my life. You can go look for Imelda if that is what you want."

"But.." Hector exclaimed. "I want to learn about you!" he whined laying over the table.

Victoria couldn't help but smile amused, and that was quite something she wasn't exactly known for smiling at silly things. Felipe's words ran in her head… That this guy in front of her had been stupidly likable.

"You were making a broidery inside! Do you do that a lot?" Hector asked excited.

"Well… It's just a hobby really, nothing serious." Victoria said a little amused. "But I do find it quite relaxing. My mama taught me, oh she's your daughter!" she suddenly remembered.

Hector smiled warmly looking at Victoria as he rested his head in his hands. "How did she teach you?" he asked.

"Well… when I was a little girl." Victoria started. "I always ended up in fights with my sister, and because of that we both got grounded quite a lot. How-ever, being confined to your own room with nothing to do didn't sit well with me and I started to kick at stuff just to make time pass. My mama asked me why I would kick at so many things and I told her how bored I was, then she brought me that broidery set." she informed. "She showed me how it was done, we made a handkerchief with roses on together. It learned me how to have patience and I even got my temper under control that way." she informed.

Hector was just sitting there, relaxed and with a smile on his face drinking every last word as Victoria talked and recounted family experiences from her entire lifetime.

* * *

For a long time they merely sat there, talking. Victoria had been talking more than she could ever remember talking and yet Hector always seemed to have a thousand new questions ready.

Eventually Victoria fetched them a bottle of lemonade… That entire bottle had now been empty for quite a while and still Hector didn't seem like he had gotten tired of hearing Victoria talk yet.

And Victoria… She found herself enjoying this as well. Hectors genuine attention, his excited questions and his kind demeanor. It really was extremely catching.

"Oh Miguel that boy." Victoria smiled amused. "I was still around with the living when he was born you know." she informed. "Of course the little mijo was born to early, he was to impatient to get out there and meet the world. And he never managed to become any less impatient." she sighed deeply. "At least in not the five years we were both alive."

"Oh from what I could tell he's still that impatient. To top that off he's just as stubborn as Imelda ever was." Hector rolled his eyes. "He was really determined to get to De La Cruz. Ai caramba." he shook his head just as a voice sounded from the other side of the wall.

"Senora Revira! Senora!"

Victoria's eyes widened before suddenly she just grabbed Hectors head and pushed him down under the table. "GET DOWN!" she shouted.

"What?" Hector asked before recieving a kick under the table.

"It's that manager! He's been here looking for you every day since your little concert. If he finds out you're here he'll never leave." Victoria hissed.

"Ah okay… Wait what manager?" Hector asked only to get another kick.

Just then another person stepped into the garden, Hector could just see this mans feet from under the table cloth. Those were some nice black blank polished shoes.

"Ah! Senorita Rivera!" A male voice sounded.

Hector squinted his eyes. He knew that voice! It was Alberto Rodrigo, Ernestos manager. Hector knew him because the man had been throwing Hector out quite a lot of times. Just because Hector tried to get to meet his old '' _Friend''_ and ask for a bit of help, or just news from the world upstairs. He had given up after a while though, these stupid people hadn't been to bargain with.

"Senor Rodrigo." Victoria replied with an ice cold voice. "Neither Mama Imelda nor Papa Hector are here." she stated firmly.

"Well good, then perhaps we could get to talk." Alberto then stated sitting down on the chair Hector had previously occupied, his feet now right into Hectors face. "Listen, surely you can see what a marvelous opportunity this would be for your family." he commented.

"We are good, gracias." Victoria hissed annoyed. "Now isn't it time for you to leave?"

"Come on, help me convince your Mama and Papa." Alberto asked. "i'll give you what-ever you want! You can go on the greatest cruise vacation to any part of the underworld! How does that sound?"

Hector rolled his eyes from under the table. Yes this guy was kind of annoying.

"I asked you to leave!" Victoria then replied annoyed. "None of us are interested! You already heard from Mama Imelda and she said no!"

"THEN AT LEAST LET ME TALK TO HECTOR!" Alberto shouted.

"He is _not_ here!" Victoria snapped right back.

"Then where _is_ he?!" Alberto hissed annoyed.

At that Hector got a bright idea, carefully he reached forward his hands, and then undid the laces on Alberto's shoes, then he proceeded to tie them together so the two shoes were now tied together and he crawled backwards.

"That is none of your business!" Victoria exclaimed. "That is.."

Just then Hectors head popped up from under the table. "Hola!" he exclaimed.

Making Alberto jump in shock, Victoria's eyes as well widened as she to was clearly mildly shocked by the showcase.

"I heard you wanted to see me." Hector grinned as he stood up in his full height.

Oddly Alberto looked at Hector. "Hector?" he asked. "Were you under the table?" he asked confused.

"I was looking for rain worms." Hector stated. "Oh so you do remember me, that warms my heart." he stated holding a hand over his skeleton chest… Which still did not have a heart. "I thought you told me you never wanted to see my face again! I never understood why though, I mean look at this face. Who could ever say no to that?" he asked as he grinned leaning over the table. "I knew you would come back to me some day." he commented making a kiss mouth at Alberto before he smirked. "Still, you did have some pretty big guys grab me and throw me out into the dumpster, that's just rude."

That made Alberto go rather pall. "Hector, surely you must understand. I didn't know! I didn't know you actually _knew_ Ernesto! Or that you wrote his songs. There are so many crazy people out there and so many fans you know! Crazy fans whom would do anything to get close to De La Cruz."

"What? are you calling me crazy?" Hector asked turning his head all the way around on it own axis. "Me? Crazy? Why i'm the picture of sanity!" he stated as the head finally just dropped all the way off for Hector grab it and then just plop it back on. "I feel like I should be offended by that honestly." he exhaled deeply. "What was it you called me?" he asked snapping a finger. "A complete loco, no that wasn't it. Well it was but also something else." he frowned holding his chin. "Ah, now I remember!" he grinned. "A sad excuse for even an after life exsistence and a waste of space! Who the heck is unfortunate enough that they have to remember you." he commented... It was quite obvious to see. If Alberto's skull hadn't been white already... It would have been now as he wide-eyed looked at Hector.

Stunned Victoria looked at Hector… This certainly was another way to approach problem solving, very much different from Imeldas and thusly how this familia usually handled things.

"Listen, i'm sorry! I obviously miss judged you!" Alberto exclaimed now growing desperate. "Hear me out though I can make it up to you, everything De La Cruz had, it rightfully belongs to you. And I can make sure you get it! The De La Cruz party will be the Rivera party, the Del La Cruz concert… The Rivera concert!" he exclaimed. "The demand certainly is there, everyone wants to hear you sing. You only made that one appearance and you're already a star!"

"Oh really?" Hector asked.

Just then… another person stepped through the garden entrance, it was Imelda whom wide-eyed halted by the sight of Hector leaning over the table, Alberto on the other side and Victoria looking wide-eyed at them both.

"So tell me, how much are we talking about?" Hector asked.

"Oh! More than you can imagine!" Alberto exclaimed. "You'll be the most famouse person, the richest most beloved person in the entire land of the dead."

"Uhu." Hector exhaled not looking to impressed. "So you want me to parade around on a huge stage, being of service to the entire world, all for shining pieces of metal and stupid merchandise? No thank you." he then stated. "The only people I want to be of service to. They are right here." he stated sending Victoria a charming smile and she to couldn't help but smile back.

Imelda as well, let out a deep breath she didn't even know she had been holding as she stepped back.

Alberto though looked wide-eyed at Hector then stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. " _WHAT?_!" he shouted. "You could have it all! Would you really choose family over so much fame?"

"Oh when you put it like that, let me just think about… YES!" Hector stated sourly as he crossed his arms. "And I don't think you have any further business here, please go away." he asked.

"Hey wait!" Alberto asked now starting to sound nervous as he was sweating bullets. "That was a poor way to say it, you can take your family with you! All of them, just think about it. You can give your entire family an after life of luxury! All the things you couldn't give to them in life you can now! Massive houses, swimming pools, any food they could want, they would never have to work again."

Hector groaned annoyed. "My Familia didn't need any of that in life, what makes you think they need that trash in death?" he asked. "My Familia is strong and proud! They are proud of their shoemaker business as they should be! Don't you dare say it should just be thrown away!"

And Imilda was absolutely melting from where she stood, still unseen in the shadow. Victoria as well seemed like she was about to burst as Hector glared challenging at Alberto.

Alberto though looked like someone had just smacked him with a mackerel, the sheer shock and surprise was written everywhere on his face. "You would rather make shoes than play music?" he asked sounding outright dumbfounded.

"I'll rather be with my familia then on any big stage." Hector replied. "Now leave. I believe we are done here."

Swallowing Alberto stepped backwards, though when he did his tied shoes came into play and he fell down on the ground, loosing both head and arms as Hector laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! That's for throwing me into a dumpster!" Hector laughed holding his stomach as to keep himself from just bursting with the laughter as Alberto hissed annoyed, sitting up to untie his shoes.

Just as Imelda finally stepped forward until she stood above Alberto casting a threatening shadow over him making Alberto look up and then quiver by her harsh gaze.

Nothing more needed to be said as Alberto suddenly was in a rush to get his shoes back on, and then almost rushed past Imelda just to get out of there.

Hector smiled amused as he looked after the running skeleton that had disappeared.

"Hopefully he finally got it." Victoria sighed deeply.

"Probably not. These types of people, all they care about is the potential money." Hector shook his head. "But we know how to handle them right?" he asked giving Victoria a wink just as Imelda walked over to them and stood in front of Hector. "Ah! Imelda!" Hector exclaimed as she stood in front of him.

Imelda lifted an eyebrow. "So you finally decided to wake up Hector?" she asked.

"Hehe, yes I heard I was out for a while." Hector chuckled a bit awkwardly. "I'm feeling good now though! Really good!"

Imelda looked at him, then she smiled. "I'm proud of you." she then stated. "That there was wonderful."

"Oh, it was just… The right thing to do." Hector stated. "And I was acting in my own self interest to, I don't really want the things he was offering, I just want to be here." he stated making Imelda smile and then she leaned over to plant a kiss on his mouth.

Hector exhaled deeply by the kiss, finally relaxing.

"You're not a shoemaker though, you're a musician." Imelda pointed out.

Hector halted. "Are you… Sure?" he asked.

"There are other ways of being a musician than being on huge stages isn't there?" Imelda asked. "didn't the plaza used to be enough for you? Or the small stages at the bars?"

"Oh Imelda, I love you so much." Hector stated taking her hands.

Victoria though turned away. "I… I'll just go and… Oh look at the time! It's time to start dinner isn't it?" she asked. "I'll.. bye!" she stated rushing out leaving the two skeletons whom didn't even seem to realize she was gone… Or the fact she had been there before.

A very wise decision indeed!


	4. Welcome to La Familia

The Rivera family all made the very best and wisest of decisions not to go out in the garden after Victoria had given them a fair warning.

The two skeletons left alone out there were kissing, giggling, holding each other close and were all in all behaving like two newly in love high school sweet hearts. If Imelda ever realized someone had seen her that person would be sure to get a shoe in the head.

Then Imelda grabbed Hectors bone hands and pulled him inside, before heading towards her own bedroom.

"What? Back there already?" Hector asked amused.

Imelda send him one smirk as they reached the door, she opened it up and then pushed Hector inside. "Stay in there, you are not allowed to leave the room before I come get you!"

"Huh?" Hector blinked confused. "Okay.. For how long am I supposed to be in here?" he asked.

Imelda shrugged. "A few hours you can handle that right?" she asked.

"Hours?!" Hector asked. "What am I supposed to do for all that time?"

"Take a nap." Imelda suggested.

"I've just slept for five days, I don't think I can sleep anymore. Beside I feel full of energy!" Hector stated standing up one one leg as he grinned. "I could just dance and sing for days and days!" he stated making a launch for Imelda with outstretched arms looking like he intended to grab her.

Imedla promptly put a stop to that though, by putting a hand on his face and pushed him right back into the room. "No." she simply stated before she frowned thoughtfully. "Just a second I think I got it." Imelda stated as she turned around and then left. Hector blinked as he poked his head out of the door looking after Imelda, shortly after she came back now carrying a brown guitar… Hector recognized it immediately, it was the guitar from the day before! Oscar had carried it home! Now he remembered!

"Here you go!" Imelda simply threw the guitar into Hectors arms making him stumble back by the force. "Now don't let me hear another complaint from you, and don't try to excuse yourself by saying you need to go to the bathroom. I know dead people don't need to use the bathroom!"

"Awww." Hector complained. Then looked at the guitar in his hands and he smiled amused. "Do you know… I actually stopped playing to." he admitted. "And I had forgotten just… how nice it feels to just play for the people you care about."

"You not playing… Seems wrong somehow." Imelda had to admit.

"I did play sometimes." Hector admitted as he sat down on the bed. "When people in Shantytown kept pestering me."

"Don't lie, you actually wanted to play for them." Imelda commented and Hector send her a wry smile.

"Well… it always hurt in the beginning." Hector commented brushing his fingers over the strings. "When the memories hit. But then as I started to actually play… And the song takes over. The memories could take a backseat for a while and everyone got to be just in the moment." he stated as he finger played on the guitar. "I need to go visit them soon. I'm so happy I can stay here now, but they have been like family to me for so long. I hope they don't think I just abandoned them with no word."

"Oh." Imelda realized. "Erh.. Well listen!" she then held up a hand. "Let's go tomorrow! We'll bring food and drinks and you can tell them all you need to!"

"We?" Hector asked in a blink.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Imelda huffed with her hands on her hips.

Hector looked at her. "Imelda… I'm not just going to take off and leave."

"I know that." Imelda stated in a huff. "How-ever, you nearly experienced the final death and then you slept for five days! Who knows what other unforeseen things are going to happen?" she asked. "So you stay here until I come get you, then tomorrow we'll go. Comprende?" she asked.

Hector nodded. "Comprende." he assured.

And finally Imelda. "Now get some rest and remember."

"Yes I know, dead people don't need to use the bathroom can't use that excuse anymore." Hector stated laying down on the bed with the guitar still in his arms as he drummed the strings. "What if I get thirsty?" he then asked.

"you idiot." Imelda rolled her eyes only for Hector to grin as he started to sing.

 _"Her eyes they are filled with thunder._  
_Her words are sharp as knifes._  
_Her fist is precies_  
_And she is cold as ice._  
_I wouldn't have it any other way._ "

"Stop it." Imelda asked, if she had been alive she would clearly have been blushing.

Hector though proved himself to be as encourage able as ever as he opened his mouth for a second verse, and he probably would have continued for an eternity if Imelda hadn't stepped out and closed the door.

Only to hear a loud voice on the other side.

" _SHE SLAMS THE DOOR IN MY FACE_  
_AM I SUCH A DISGRACE?_  
_I AM CRAZY ABOUT THIS WOMAN!_ "

Imelda couldn't help it, she had to keep back a snort, but still the laugh escaped her, then finally she managed to leave as she amused shook her head.

She though had to stop and collect herself for a good couple of minutes before she dared to go out in the kitchen and face the rest of the family. She was not ready to let them catch her with such a big smile on her face.

She wasn't completely spared though as she accidentally ended up humming for herself, the simple little melody Hector had just sung and everyone looked questionable at her… Only to get the death stare and everyone wisely returned to their own chores.

* * *

When finally it was time to get Hector he had given up on the guitar and seemed like he had decided on that nap regardless. Yet he perched up the head by the sight of Imelda. "Come on then." Imelda asked.

Hector blinked as he sat up, then finally stood up. "I have no idea what is going on." he admitted.

"Good! Then you didn't cheat. Come on." Imelda repeated taking Hectors arm as she lead him out, and then back outside in the garden except now it was changed!

The sun had set leaving the land of the dead in semi darkness, but now the garden was lithe up with lanterns hanging from all the trees. A big table had been placed in the centre and on it was arranged a great feast.

Tacos, three types of meat, fresh salsa, bean soup. Anything you could need and around the table stood the entire deceased Rivera family at each their chair, two empty chairs left. One for Imelda and one for…. Hector took in a big breath.

"Normally, we have a meal like this to welcome a family member who just crossed over." Imelda then informed. "The meaning is still the same though I think, it's a welcome to the family." she stated.

Stunned Hector looked at Imelda, then at the rest of the skeletons around the table. He grabbed his hat and took it off as he swallowed.

"Sit down." Imelda then asked.

"At the… family table?" Hector asked making Imelda give him that look. "Ah, of course I." he stepped forward, then touched the chair assigned for him, letting his fingers glide across the chair back then he glanced up. "Listen I… Some of you I know, the others I don't even know the name of. Still, I want you all to know I really…. I really really appreciate this." he stated and suddenly his voice broke. "I'm sorry." he swallowed. "I know I lost my chance of knowing any of you in life, but I am so happy, you would allow me to get to know you in death. To be a part of…" and he stopped unable to continue as suddenly he cried and he had to grab his face to keep back the sobs."I'm sorry." he stated.

"It's okay, take it easy." Imelda then assured gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm the one who made sure that you would feel unwelcome before. I want to make it up to you now." she stated.

And Hector smiled as he laid a hands un top of hers on the shoulder.

Then Julio grabbed his glass and raised it up. "A cheer! For our Papa Hector!" he stated.

And everyone else grabbed their glasses as well raising them up as they all shouted. "For Papa Hector!"

Hector smiled as he looked at all of them, his eyes still wet. "Thank you." he breathed as Imelda pulled out his chair for him. "Oh thank you Imelda." he stated as he sat down as if he was the lady and not the other way around. Imelda sitting down next to him.

"all right then, let's go through introductions." she smiled. "You of course already know my brothers. Oscar and Felipe." she nodded at two twins. "You knew each other in life."

Hector smiled as he waved at them. "It's good to see you again, we need to catch up."

"Yes we do indeed!" Oscar stated.

"So let's ditch the girls one of these days and go drink some tequila!" Felipe replied. "Just like the old days."

Hector chuckled amused. "It's a deal." he stated.

"I heard you already used most of the day talking to Victoria." Imelda then continued. "So you know she's Coco's oldest daughter."

"Hallo." Victoria smiled waving at him.

Shyly did Hector raise his own hand to wave back as he replied with a quiet. "Hallo."

"The gentleman next to her is Julio. Victoria's father and of course, Coco's husband." Imelda then informed gesturing at a shorter man next to Victoria.

"It's good to finally meet you!" Julio grinned. "Believe it or not, Coco actually told me about you. Even if it was only in secret. We need to talk to one of these days, man to man! Father in law to son in law!"

"Oh I agree, I would be honored." Hector stated pressing a hand against his chest as he bowed his head.

"And lastly, this is Rosita. Julios sister." Imelda stated. "Even though she is only related by marriage, she is still a dear part of the family."

"Coco was always like the sister I never had!" Rosita beamed, the skeleton looked plump and extremely kind spirited. "We met in elementary school and stuck tight ever since, for years my brother had a crush on her to but didn't dare to say anything."

"ROSITA!" Julio exclaimed embarrassed only for Rosita to chuckle amused.

"Coco also let me get my first job at the shoe workshop when I needed it." Rosita then admitted. "And I liked it so much I stayed there. I was so happy when Julio and Coco finally got married so I could be a real part of the family to." she fully admitted. "I suppose what I want to say is, I have a little bit of an idea of what you're going through."

"It's nice to meet you Rosita." Hector kindly nodded at her. "I'm looking forward to spend time with you to. Clearly you're a very important part of this familia, you mean a lot to everyone here, I can see it in their eyes." he stated.

And Rosita beamed. "They mean a lot to me." she then replied. "I can't wait to get to learn to know you probably!"

Hector smiled as he leaned back in the chair.

"Now then! Time to eat!" Imelda stated. "There's plenty where this came from, so don't hold back."

Hector just sat there smiling happily as the family started to grab food and put it on the plate making Imelda look at him. "Well then?" she asked. "Eat something, we spend hours making this for you you know!"

"Just a moment." Hector then asked. "I just… Need to take everything in." he said, then exhaled. "Okay then, what should I taste first?" he asked Imelda.

"I hate to admit it, but the things Rosita cooks are always the best." Imelda admitted. "I don't know how she does it, she just seems to have a gift when it comes to food. Not that my own is bad!" she huffed. "She just… You know."

"I get it." Hector nodded amused. "Just tell me…. did Oscar and Felipe cook any of this? I just want to know what I should definitely avoid." he whispered.

"As if I am letting them anywhere near a kitchen after what used to happen." Imelda rolled her eyes. "You can relax, they were tasked with decorating the garden. Not making food."

"That's good enough for me!" Hector beamed finally reaching for a taco and filling.

* * *

Of course skeletons didn't need to eat, they didn't even feel hunger. Eating just tasted good and felt good.  
Also as Imelda informed Hector, it was a great way for the family to gather around the table ones each day so even though food was basically just a luxury in this world, they liked to keep up the habit.

And the effect of the food and drinking could absolutely not be denied as the good mood spread among the family members.

At first Hector didn't speak much, to nervous to open his mouth and make a bad impression, but as time went on and some toquilla shots had been downed, his tongue sure seemed to find new life as he replied to questions and laughed. Asking a few himself.

Finally after the meal was over and the items taken off the table, there was now cold beer, lemonade and even more tequila for the family. One of the actual advantages of not having children around.

Of course logically speaking skeletons shouldn't be able to become drunk… But somehow it was possible anyway. Though it differed a lot from skeleton to skeleton how easily they were effected and many speculated if a skeleton being drunk was my due to remembering how being drunk felt and not actually being genuinely drunk.

Which was great as far as Hector was concerned. It meant no hangovers! Unless you wanted to remember how it felt to have a hangover but why on earth would anyone ever want to remember that?

Then of course the inventible question came up, Hector had spend a good while speculating whom would ask it first and was somehow not actually to surprised that it was Rosita. She was the one whom seemed the most laid back and eager to exsperience new things.

"Wont you play us a song Papa Hector?" Rosita finally asked. "I must admit, I only heard you that one time. And well, since then. I just couldn't wait to hear you play again."

Hector smiled at Rosita. "I'll sing any song for my familia when-ever they want." he stated firmly.

"I'll go get the guitar." Imelda stated as she stood up and walked into the house, soon returning with the guitar which Hector accepted and started to tune the strings.

"So, does anyone have any requests?" he asked.

There was a silence then Hector glanced at them.

"We… we haven't really listened to music." Victoria then admitted. "At all, I don't know any songs."

"Me neither." Rosita admitted. "Will you teach me a song papa Hector?"

"Nothing would please me more." Hector stated warmly. "Oh I got an idea. Imelda! The little flower girl!"

"What?" Imelda asked. "Oh no! No-no-no!"

Confused the family looked at Imelda. "The little flower girl is a song?" Rosita asked.

"Yup, I wrote it for Imelda while I still courted her. That is, I wrote it for her voice. She's the one who has to sing it." Hector stated.

That made them all turn to Imelda.

Imelda looked at them. "Oh no! It's been to long, I barely even remember the lyrics I…"

"You did fine on the huge stage with thousands of people watching you." Hector pointed out as he drummed the strings and then nodded satisfied. "And now it's just your familia, no one is going to mind if you forget a line or two or all of them."

"Hush you." Imelda muttered giving Hector a light slap on the shoulder and Hector chuckled.

Then everyones eyes were still on Imelda and Rosita ask. "Sing for us Mama Imelda."

"I want to hear it to, sing." Julio asked.

Wide-eyed Imelda looked at them then at Hector whom caught her eyes and smiled lightly. "Sing." he asked as he made the first chord and then started to play.

Imelda sighed deeply but then finally looked up and started to sing.

At first the family looked stunned at her, then everyone settled in comfortable positions as they merely listened and it was clear that as Imelda was singing she became more and more comfortable to, before her voice raised up and she spread out her arms hitting the high notes with a passion as Hector played the guitar, his eyes filled with adoration as they never left her for a second.

And then as the final note had been song, Imelda stood back. The entire family looking wide-eyed at her, Hector smiling as he looked at her.

And then all the listeners started to clap as Imelda smiled embarrased stepping backwards, pulling a renegade strain of hair back.

"You still got it." Hector acknowledged.

"Heh, it does feel good." Imelda admitted and then the songs and singing continued.

Hector taught the family plenty of songs they could sing. He instructed Rosita on how to make the appropriate dance steps and then grabbed her hand and swung her around making her laugh whole heartedly. Victoria was very timid standing back, but was then finally couched into singing and as it turned out, she already had a number in mind which Hector had played earlier, and as she finally got to sing it was clear how her joy grew. Felipe and Oscar got to show off singing their own version of Poco Loco, a song originally written for two people to sing, Hector and Ernesto, but Hector had always found it hillarious to see genuine identical twins do it.

He showed them all how to loosen up and made them mimic his movements and for all of that time there was only pure joy among the family.

Somehow, it felt like there really had been missing something very important for all of this time, but now the void had finally been filled and everyone could feel it. Not one person was in doubt Hector just belonged there and everything he brought was very important.

Everything that had been lacking from their lives… and deaths. His joyful laughter, his insane running around, his cheerful songs, his easy go lucky attitude and of course…. The unconditional love he had for this family.

All of which was evident from the look in his eyes and his bright smile. He sure was one happy skeleton.


	5. Shantytown

It probably was rather lucky that skeletons didn't actually need sleep as the family party ended up lasting all night, first when the sun had started rising did they even realize it had been so long. They just all had such good time.

But as Imelda pointed out, sometimes you could indeed get to much of a good thing and Hector would still be there the next evening. So finally people agreed to return to their regular chores for the day.

Questionable Hector looked around and then asked if there was something he should do. Imelda was very quick to assure she would figure something out. Everyone living in the house ought to do something to keep it running, and all though guitar playing is nice it does _not_ count as a chore, which was a remark making Hector smirk.

Finally though he settled on drying dishes while Victoria was washing up, and Imelda was walking around gathering things in a basket as promised.

At last Imelda and Hector were on their way, towards Shantytown. At first they walked through very colorful familiar streets where every street were filled wth countless of skeletons buzzing around, skeletons whom looked white and healthy, wearing clothes without any holes in them at all.

Soon though, as Hector lead Imelda in the right direction, the lights started to dimmer, houses seemed less well kept. The skeletons were fewer and those who walked around had kind of yellowish bones as their clothes seemed to become more and more worn out the further they moved in.

Without even thinking Imelda grabbed Hectors arm to pull herself closer and Hector glanced at her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes I… I've just never been to this part of town before." Imelda admitted.

"Hey don't worry, people around here aren't so bad." Hector assured. "And even if they were, what are they going to do? Murder you?" he asked in a teasing grin.

Imelda glared at Hector. "I feel like you're the last person whom should joke about murder!"

"Ah, that's a pretty good point." Hector had to admit. "Would be really ironic to be murdered twice though." he commented scratching the place his nose used to be.

"I'm serious! You're not funny right now." Imelda muttered annoyed.

"Ah, i'm sorry." Hector straightened up his head, suddenly realizing he really had gone to far. "Ah!" he then stopped looking forward. "Here we are."

Imelda lifted her head and saw that in front of them was a single route going downwards, and down at the end of that road was what basically looked like a island of poorly constructed houses that were basically falling together as they stood. The light down there seemed very dim and only a few orange lights were dividing the darkness, every skeleton whom she saw in that direction were only wearing rags, the dust laid thick and Imelda tried not to snort as her inner voice was screaming this place needed a good scrub! Every wall was askew, every cloth hung up had holes in it… How on earth could anyone live like that?

When Imelda had grown up, it had been in a poor house but that had never been an excuse to let things just falter like this! Having little just meant you had to take extra good care of it and keep it neat and clean.

Hector though didn't seem to mind in the slightest as he took Imelda's hand and stepped forward. "Come on, and stay close to me."

"What?" Imelda asked. "I thought you said people around here were all right."

"Well… Most of them are." Hector stated. "I just want you to stay safe, you know. Just in case! You do stand out a bit with your white bones and nice dress" he had to admit. "And there's nothing wrong with that, you look lovely. I'm just saying."

"I get it." Imelda exhaled deeply as true enough, her own bones were shiny white in comparison to all the yellow skeletons around. As well was her clothes in finest quality and without any dirt let alone holes. She really had to stand out quite a bit.

Then together they made it down before they finally entered the town and Hector grinned as he threw up his hat. "OLA! GUESS WHO'S BAAACK!" he shouted.

Immedately skeletons everywhere perked up and wide-eyed looked at him.

"Hector?!" One asked and then shouted.

"It's cousin Hector! He actually did come!" a young man shouted.

"I told you he would, you owe me a bottle of Midori, and not the crap stuff you keep giving me!" another shouted.

And soon Hector was flocked as he greeted all of them. "Ei! Geraldo! Emilia! Enrique! Guilmoro! Clara!" he greeted every single one of them, stunning Imelda quite a lot that he could remember all of those names! There were so many of them, for all of that time though he never let go of Imelda's hand making sure she stayed close.

"I have to admit, I thought for sure we would never see you again." An older man commented. "I mean after that little performance on television, thought you would be off on some big stage right now or something."

"Njah." Hector shrugged. "I mean sure I got the offers, but I declined."

"You're mad." A woman commented making Hector grin.

"Where have you been for all this time?! It's been a week!" Another woman then asked.

"Apparently i've been sleeping." Hector then fully admitted. "And yesterday, oh it was the most wonderful day in my after life! I got to meet my granddaughter, and then my familia offered me dinner and look!" he pulled Imelda closer to himself. "This is my wife!" he grinned pointing at her with his free hand. "I told you all didn't I? I told you she's real! And absolutely gorgeous to boot!"

That made Imelda blink as she was now the centre of attention, feeling like she had become a display piece all of a sudden. Then she found her true self again and she glared at all of them. "What are you all looking at?" she huffed making the surprised skeletons take a step back.

Then her glare turned to Hector. "Just what have you been telling about me?" she asked.

"Well…" Hector hesitated. "Maybe when i've been just a little bit drunk… Just a little bit. I may have talked a little bit about having a wife whom is all around just the most perfect woman."

"Little?" a man asked. "Is that how you put it?" he asked. "Then i'm sure glad you didn't talk a lot! how long would that have taken? Months?" he asked.

"Hey!" Hector exclaimed. "If there's anyone worth talking about it would be her!" he stated importantly.

"Don't drag me into this!" Imelda exclaimed hitting Hector over the head, so harshly he almost lost that head.

That made them all laugh. "Fiery one isn't she?" The same man asked.

"Yeah you have no idea." Hector commented with a squinted eye only to have to bow together again by the glare of Imelda.

"HEY HECTOR!" A woman then shouted. "Now you're all famous and stuff, perhaps you could compensate me for those stockings already!"

"Wait what?" Imelda asked wide-eyed looking at Hector.

"Hehe." Hector grinned awkwardly.

"Yeah, and my frying pan!"

"And my stepladder, also getting some compensation for my bowling ball would be nice!"

"OKAY OKAY!" Hector shouted finally letting go of Imelda's hand so he could spread out his arms. "I get it! I owe compensations, can we please not talk about this right now?! Just…" he hinted at Imelda.

It was to late though, she was squinting her eyes very suspiciously at Hector whom grinned at her, trying to give her his best smile… It was a very forced smile though and it was clearly not working.

"What on earth have you been doing?" Imelda asked.

"Urhm…. I erh.." Hector hestiated, pressing his two index fingers together. "Well i.."

" _What?"_ Imelda asked in a dangerous voice.

"I've… been trying to cross into the world of the living." Hector then admitted. "At least ones every single day of the dead since I died. And then some…. It's erh.. heh."

"And how on earth were stockings and a bowling ball going to help you accomplish that?" Imelda asked.

"Oh those were for two different attempts!" Hector stated. "The stockings were for… You know what never mind! It's not important!" he said turning his head away.

"Don't you use that tone with me Hector Rivera!" Imelda hissed holding up a hand with a raised finger. "When people say something is not important, it usually is. I'm no fool!"

Stunned the audience of skeletons all looked, then one man whispered to the other.

"Man this is good, he is totally under his wife's foot."

"Meh, he deserves it." the other replied then he blinked. "What were those stockings for though?" he asked and the other skeleton had to shrug.

"Imelda… my love." Hector swallowed holding up both hands as if it was an arrest. "I would never call you a fool. I just… I… It is seriously not that important and I think we should just, you know… move past the things that has happened in the last ninety-six years right?" he asked. "You know me right! Leave me alone for ninety-six years and well, that's just asking for all kinds of disasters`isn't it?"

Imelda squinted her eyes at him then exhaled deeply as she finally turned away. "Fine, from what I can gather, if I wanted to hear everything that would take another ninety-six years." she commented.

"Hehe." Hector laughed awkwardly. "Yeah that's probably true." he then finally admitted. "Oh! everyone, my wife brought goodies." he commented taking the basket. "We got Churros, sweet bread. And who want's a glass of Tequila?!" he asked lifting up a bottle making everyone cheer.

Just then though, an older woman came running. "HECTOR! Hector you're really here!" she shouted pushing herself through.

"Loretta?" Hector asked confused as the old looking skeleton looked rather upset as she finally managed to get to Hector. "Hey what's wrong?" Hector asked mindlessly putting the basket into the hands of a randomn skeleton so he could give his full attention to the newcomer.

"It.. It's Sophia." Loretta breathed. "Somehow she knew you were here, she said you were in town, that she could feel it. She asked to see you it… It's time." she informed.

That made everyone silence and they looked up, so did Hector and he sighed deeply. "I see." he nodded.

"Time?" Imelda asked.

Hector sighed deeply "This is Shantytown." He reminded Imelda as he looked at her. "The place were all the nearly forgotten lives. And well in most cases nearly forgotten also means soon to be forgotten. At this place… final death is practically a daily occurrence. People come and go here every single day. Heck, the fact that I managed to live here for over ninety years probably makes me the longest lasting survivor." he commented thoughtfully then looked back at Imelda. "You don't have to come, this probably wont be long."

Imelda hesitated then took a breath. "No, I want to come. If that is all right." she asked carefully.

"It's all right, come then." Hector said in a gentle smile taking Imelda's hand again as he gently lead her on the way.

Together they walked through the streets, with all the falling buildings and at last Hector guided Imelda into one of the smaller houses to at last they stood in front of a bed where the skeleton of another old looking woman laid on a bed. She looked different than all the other skeletons though, that orange glow that had nearly consumed Hector upon his final death was all over her, nearly ready to carrie her away. This Sophia… just laying there with a smile on her face.

"Hector. I knew you were here." she commented as Hector respectfully removed his hat. "Oh, and is this the famous wife?" Sophie asked her eyes turning to Imelda. "How lovely, just look at you. I haven't ever seen anyone nearly forgotten being remembered again before." she commented looking back at Hector. "That's wonderful, you must be very happy."

"I am." Hector nodded. "I was introduced to my familia yesterday, and they are all so wonderful. I have a granddaughter, two of them in fact." he informed proudly as he sat down. "And I have great grand children! And great, great grandchildren! I'm a real Papa Hector now. And you know what?"

"What?" Sophia asked.

"It's even better than what I imagined." Hector confided in the old lady, then he grinned again, clearly not able to hold back his smile. "I'm a Papa again! A real Papa."

Sophia smiled widely. "How very lovely. You got a second chance, use it well." she asked.

"I fully intend to." Hector assured.

Imelda hesitated as she stepped backwards making people look worried at her. "I'm sorry, i've never seen a final death before." she admitted. "At least… not one that came to fruition. I should probably go, this is not my place to be."

"It's okay, Senora Rivera." Sophia smiled amused. "Hector talked so much about you that I feel like I know you. Well, he only talked when he was drunk." he admitted making Hector look like he was blushing as he pushed his strawhat down over his face so it covered his eyes.

Imelda though hesitated as Sophia turned to her, her gentle eyes that was slightly glowing from final death meeting Imeldas.

"Don't be sad." Sophia spoke softly. "We here at Shantytown have all made peace with our fate." she smiled warmly. "What is the point of hanging around here anyway when no one remembers you?" she asked. "Being here, at the land of the dead, it is a glorious oppertunity to make peace with our former lives and right our former wrongs. But when no one remembers anyway, there is no point anymore. The final ties to our former life has been cut, and it is time to embark unto a new journey. Start anew, become a new person, meet new people, form new friendships, maybe even be a part of a new family." she commented in a warm smile. "Listen though, the person you are right now, the people you know right now… The place you are at… All of that only exists in this very moment. So you must cherish it in this moment. One day, it will indeed be time to move on, for all of us." she commented wisely then smiled as she laid back. "You know… I quite enjoyed my life." she stated. "And even though in my afterlife I saw my familia fade away one by one until it was just me, I quite enjoyed that to. I really enjoyed your songs Hector." she smiled at him. "It was such a shame it took so much pestering to make you play, but you would always give in at the end... You should play many more songs. They are so lovely."

"I will." Hector assured. "I'll play a ton of them, and no pestering required, just ask nicely."

"Oh that's lovely dear." Sophia smiled warmly. "Then… It's time for me to sleep." She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. "Would you… send me off?" she asked.

Hector nodded, a skeleton came offering Hector a guitar which he accepted. "Gracias… Now then Sophia. What kind of song do you want?" he asked.

"Sing me… Something about a green field." Sophia sighed. "A green field, beneath a blue sky. And all the birds flying above it…"

"I understand." Hector nodded, then quietly started to play.

Sophia sighed deeply, her eyes now closed but her smile persistent and as Hector played, the golden glow around her grew as slowly, Sophias body started to turn to dust, as Hector played the old woman was just slowly fading away and as Hector finished the last note… Sophia was gone.

Imelda… had a hard time wrapping her head around what she had just witnessed. It wasn't exactly sad, but neither was it happy. The feeling around them was very odd as Hector turned to the other skeletons whom had listened in.

"Listen…" Hector then spoke to the other skeletons. "I refused any offer I got for a big stage, so I don't have any money. How-ever… If someone here needs to hear a song, just come get me." he then asked. "Come get me at any time and don't worry about it." he stated as he stood up holding the guitar. "This place was my home to, and all the people here my familia. I just want to help when-ever I can."

"You said no to the big stages but will come here to play for the nearly forgotten?" A skeleton man asked bewildered.

"Gladly." Hector grinned. "That is if my wife will allow it." he smirked sending Imelda a look… He probably only did it because he already knew there was no way Imelda could say no to that, especially not now.

"Do what you want." Imelda rolled her eyes. "Just don't come home drunk in the middle of the night, i'll throw you out. And I am not joking about that!" she stated.

"Hey that only happened that one time!" Hector exclaimed. "And I told you, it was Ernesto whom insisted on another round."

"Why you ever trusted that guy in the first place is beyond me." Imelda commented dryly.

"yeah me to, he was kind of a bad egg wasn't he?" Hector asked. "Hey, you should come see where I live!" he stated taking Imelda's hand and pulled her out. "It's of course not nearly as nice as your house, but it has the most lovely view."

"I'm dreading it al ready." Imelda commented but allowed Hector to drag her with him.

* * *

It was a roof… Very literately just a roof! There were no walls, no ceilings, they were just un top of a very unstable looking building. Two poles had sloppily been put up and suspended a old worn out hammock.

Other than that there was… not much else. Well aside from what mostly looked like trash to Imelda but she was guessing Hector had been using it for something. Lord knew what! Seriously what had those stockings been for? "You live here?" Imelda asked looking around, while compleately failing to hide the distain on her face.

"Yeah I told you it's not much, but the view is fantastic." Hector commented walking to the edge of the roof, then sat down letting his legs freely swing down before he looked at Imelda. "Come on." he invited.

Imelda sighed deeply but finally sat down beside Hector and looked out. You could see all of Shantytown from here, you could even see as far as to the lights of the city plaza.

"It is a pretty nice view." Imelda had to admit. "You're _not_ going to stay here though."

"I don't really mind that." Hector had to fully admit. "Still, feels a little odd." he admitted looking towards the town. "This town has been my home for so long. I honestly did believe it would be my final home."

Imelda glanced at Hector but chose not to reply, still feeling embarrased remembering her own hand in this, instead she looked at the skeletons below her whom seemed like they were singing and dancing right now. "Are they having a party down there?" Imelda asked looking down at Skeletons laughing and dancing around.

"Of course." Hector nodded as if it was obvious. "This is the final stop, people here are nearly forgotten. So might as well get the best out of how ever many days you got left." he commented. "There's no use having grudges or regrets at this place, it's the end station after all."

Imelda nodded. "I see." she said as she glanced at them. "What does it feel like?" she then asked.

"What?" Hector asked.

"Final death, you were so close." Imelda commented. "No sorry, you don't have to respond to that."

Hector smiled lightly. "It's hard to describe." he then admitted. "You do feel it coming a mile away. You've noticed you've started to fade recently, become weaker as if you're not really there anymore. You feel the tie to the world of the living… getting thinner, if that makes sense. Don't ask me how I knew but… I knew, that last day of the dead would be my last chance if nothing changed. My very last chance to go across and see Coco, the bond holding me here was so thin… Like a sewing thread, and it was about to disappear, I felt it very clearly." he commented holding his chest. "It didn't hurt though... Only because I was trying to fight it, I was fighting to maintain my form and that's why I had spasms at all. But if I had just let things run its cause, it wouldn't have hurt at all i'm sure of it." he stated in a sad smile. "I feel so much stronger now, I feel everyone who remembers me. It feels quite incredible actually."

"I'm glad we managed to stop it." Imelda then commented leaning her head on Hectors shoulder. "I'm actually glad Miguel stole that guitar and then defied me." she commented. "First time i'm actually happy someone defied me." she admitted in a short sigh.

"Brave boy." Hector commented. "Then again he is our great great grandson, so of course he's brave. It's a shame you never heard him play, he's really good!"

"I'm sure i'll get to hear it at the next day of the dead." Imelda remarked. "And of course he has talent, he's _our_ great great grandson." she commented making Hector smile.

"HEY HECTOR!" A voice suddenly sounded from above making Hector look down to see a skeleton man holding a basket. "YOUR WIFE LEFT THIS DOWN HERE! CAN WE EAT THIS?" he asked.

"SURE GO AHEAD!" Hector shouted back. "JUST GIVE US BACK THE BASKET WHEN YOU'RE DONE!"

"GIVE YOUR WIFE A KISS FROM ME! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T BELIEVE SHE WAS REAL!" The skeleton then shouted and was off.

Hector grinned then turned to Imelda. "Well you heard him." he commented.

"Fine then." Imelda smirked and they gave each other a little kiss before Hector sighed laying an arm around Imelda's shoulder allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid sending the forgotten on their way isn't a job that makes a lot of money." he apologized.

"We don't really need anymore money." Imelda replied. "I think it's far more important you do what you need to do here. Just come home when you're done."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Hector smiled.

"So what were those stockings for?" Imelda asked.

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Hector shouted only to receive a grin.

"You're not the only one whom can play tricks!" Imelda stated. "Beside, i've already seen you in a dress. Who would have thought, you make such a lovely looking woman. Must be because you're so damn lanky."

"You're a monster Imelda." Hector commented in a slight pout, that pout though quickly disolved into a smile. "But darn it, if you aren't a beautiful one."

Imelda smirked and then leaned over kissing her husband again as below them the people of Shantytown had their party, greatly enjoying the gifts. Hector though was in serious doubt if they were ever going to see that basket again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously apparently Hector had been ''borrowing'' so much crap in the movie... What was it for? What did you need it for Hector?! TELL ME!
> 
> And of course, Sophia is talking about re-incernation in this chapter. How-ever the thing about Coco is that they clearly said no one knows what happens after final death and what Sophia is saying is just her own belief. It is of course my own belief as well... yes, i'm a buddhiest myself. But I truly do believe we all need to live in the moment because, who we are now, the people who know now... the place we are at now... That only exsists... right now.  
> Even if reincarnation is true, that still means all what is right now only exsist in this moment so... treasure it guys. Message from me to you ;)


	6. Son in law

The plaza, in the centrum of the land of the dead. That place would always be filled with life… ironically. But it was true, there would always be a number of burning bright colorful lights, music playing from every square and every bar, people laughing and dancing. Drinking and eating. It was a place of journey where the party never ended, no matter the time no matter the day. And anyone would always be welcome to join, no matter who they were or where they came from.

And now Hector stood there, with the guitar on his back looking around… It was a place that looked like it had been created just for people like him. Yet in most of his afterlife he had never really wanted to join in. He had not allowed himself to party with the rest of the dead, to him making amends had been much more important. Trying to find a way to see Coco, to make it up to Imelda, to apologize.

Now though, amends had finally been made and Imeldas words rang clear. "You're not a shoe maker, you're a musician! There are other ways being a musician than being on a big stage isn't there? didn't the plaza used to be enough for you?"

Yes… the plaza… Hector searched the area with his eyes, trying to find a suitable and unoccupied spot.

Of course all of the best spots were already taken by plenty of other musicians, finally though Hectors eyes landed on a ideal place.. The fountain! and with a smile on his face Hector headed there.

The people were of course to busy to even take notice of him as Hector sat down, he placed his hat down on the ground as any regular street performer and plopped down a single peso to showcase its purpose.

Then he found his guitar and started on the tuning, already with the tuning did Hector feel the calmness wash over him as he tested the strings and made sure they were in tun. Then, he started to shake his head. He shook his arm and the other arm, shaking up his entire body to loosen it before letting out a loud. "AAOOOOOOOH!" and grinned satisfied. He didn't even notice all the people that had suddenly stopped to look at him as if he was some sort of a madman that should be avoided at every cost.

Then.. Hector starting playing. A much calmer tone than what his prior behavior would have indicated, but the tone were still light and happy.

"Hey wait a minute." A woman suddenly stopped the man she was walking with. "Isn't that… Hector Rivera?!" she asked.

"What?" The man asked.

"You know, the person whom actually wrote De La Cruz's songs!" The woman asked. "The man on television!"

"Dios Mios!" The man gasped. "IT IS!" he realised.

Hector though didn't hear that couple at all, he was far to pre-occupied catching the eyes of an older woman whom seemed to enjoy his song and then sang directly to her.

It didn't take a long time before a large group of people started to form around Hector, and Hector played to all of them. He looked at them in the eyes and smiled at them, charming everyone with his energy as he jumped around and spoke directly to the audience whom seemed to feed on his energy just as much as he was feeding on theirs. The energy rose and Hector sang the louder more energetic songs soon making the entire group sing with him as everyone laughed and clapped. He was not just isolated on some stage, he was together with the audience! They were all sharing the same experience.

And then finally he held up his arms and grinned. "THANK YOU! Thank you all for lending me an ear! Except I know ears are kind of a rarity down here." he commented slapping on the side of his head which quite clearly didn't have an ear, yet everyone was laughing. "If you enjoyed the show just leave a peso, my wife will get angry if i'm not contributing to the house." he smirked and people chuckled.

The hat was filled to the brim with money in no time… Wide-eyed Hector looked at it. He had never ever seen any street musician getting that much money in one go before.

"Do you… need help with that?" a voice asked and Hector looked up.

"JULIO!" Hector grinned by the sight of his son in law. "I didn't see you there, were you here all the time?" he asked.

"Well, I came midway through your show I think." Julio commented. "So that's what a true musician does?" he asked. "It was something else." he admitted.

"You really think so? Thank you!" Hector beamed then looked down at the filled hat. "It's really not normal to get this much money though… Why on earth.."

"You're a celebrity." Julio pointed out. "It's not really fair to the other musicians around here is it?" he asked and Hector chuckled amused.

"Celebrity? I honestly haven't thought to much about that." Hector admitted. "I mean it's weird… everyone has just accepted i'm the true composer?" he asked. "I mean I am! But… Everyone is believing it? Really?" he asked.

"It was a very convincing television broadcast." Julio commented in a shrug. "And Ernesto pretty much gave himself away when he tried to get rid of any witness's. If he had just denied it people probably would have believed him over anyone else, but because he actively tried to eliminate witness's he really exposed himself."

"Hah, is that what people call karma?" Hector asked as he opened his guitar case and found a bag inside which he poured the money into, before he gently put down the guitar and closed it tight, then picked up the money bag… only to fall down. "Wow this is heavy!" he wide-eyed pointed out.

"I think you made more right there than the shoe workshop does in a month." Julio had to admit.

"Great, I can't wait till I see Imelda's face!" Hector grinned then halted. "I just hope she wont accuse me of stealing. I mean… I wouldn't believe me if I saw myself walking around with a literate money bag like this." he had to admit.

"I got your back then." Julio chuckled amused. "I'll tell her the truth."

"Thank you compadre, hey what about a drink before we go home?" Hector asked. "It's on me." he offered lifting the money bag.

"Sure why not." Julio shrugged. "It's still some hours before dinner and my job at the workshop is done for today. I didn't have a chance to talk to you alone yet anyhow." he pointed out and Hector grinned.

Together Hector and Julio made their way towards one of the many small cafe's located in the area, they did look quite the odd couple. Hector being as tall and lanky as he was while Julio was smaller and more stout. Yet Julio had a warm cheery attitude which Hector could appreciate, and he did have to wonder what kind of person Coco had ended up marrying, the two had two children together and had stayed together until Julios death. Which did in fact all bode well.

It was a little odd trying to accept that this man had been married to his beloved daughter for over fifty years, but Hector wanted to learn to know the man before acting out. He seemed nice after all, and had wanted to give Hector a chance to be a part of the familia. Hector didn't feel any hostility coming from Julio at all, only a very honest curiosity.

Finally they made their way to a little cafe, with small round tables placed outside. The place seemed to have a large selection of drinks and strong coffees, both men and women seemed to favor the place and it seemed ideal. "Inside or outside?" Hector asked.

"Well, I don't wish to complain but." Julio turned around and Hector turned as well to see the many eyes of people still looking at him and whispering about who he was. "Could we please go to a place where people wont be starring?" he asked. "You may be a performer, but this really isn't my cup of tea."

"Inside it is." Hector nodded. "Maybe they have a backyard, that would be ideal." he commented stepping in.

Though inside his new status as a celebrity was ones again confirmed as he barely even got to the bar desk before the man behind the bar yelled. "Aren't you? HECTOR REVIRA?!" he asked. "The true author of the legacy of Ernesto De La Cruz?"

Hector grinned as he blinked at the man. "You got it."

"Oh, i've been a live long fan!" The bartender exclaimed. "When I courted my beloved Amelia I played the single 'woman made of fire' on the gramophone outside of her window! And together we made our dream come true! A cafe, to the dedication of the legacy of De La Cruz."

First then did Hector look around and finally seemed to realize what kind of place this was, the walls were painted white but then there were lyrics of his songs written on the stones in large black letters, old records were hung up as well as a guitar. Then Hector looked behind the bar and saw a giant framed picture of Ernesto. It looked like a still from one of his movies where he was standing on a horse while playing on his guitar and singing. Dumbfounded Hector looked at the picture…. How on earth would such an action even be possible? Playing a guitar while standing un top of a horse?

The bartender turned his head and then let out a scream by the sight of the picture. "ARGH! I'm sorry!" he shouted as he immediately grabbed the picture and pulled it down. "Let me just get rid of this trash!" he exclaimed and then just slammed it over the desk breaking the frame and picture. "Such an dishonorable scoundrel! No longer shall your image soil my establishment, pew!" he spat at the broken picture with his last word.

"I… wasn't angry." Hector then had to admit. "I mean, I hate that man but what is the use of having grudges now?" he asked. "My songs did some good ei? That's great! I'm glad they brought you something good." he smiled. "Did you and Amelia get to live happily ever after?"

"We did indeed!" The bartender beamed. "We have five children! And we are happy even after death, she's the one over there serving the costumers." he grinned and Hector turned to to see a plump female skeleton with a warm smile chatting up costumers. "HEY AMELIA!" he then shouted raising up a hand. "Look who's here?! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" he shouted. "Look! Look! It's Hector Rivera the true composer of Ernesto De La Cruz's songs!" he exclaimed.

That at ones got everyones attention and Amelia gasped by the sight of him.

"Hehe." Hector grinned awkwardly. "Erhm I'm sorry. Do you have like a… private table for me and my friend?" he asked.

"Ah, yes! Of course! My deepest apologies!" The bartender exclaimed. "Right this way, there's a table in the backyard that should serve nicely!" he stated leading them out the back to where there were a garden with several small tables, finally they were lead to one small table isolated from the rest as it was hidden behind a large hedge with pink flowers on it, gratefully did Hector and Julio sit down as the bartender bowed.

"So what can I offer you senors?" The bartender asked. "It's on the house! What-ever he desires!"

"Just give ma cold Corona beer." Hector asked.

"I'll have the same." Julio asked.

"It wont be a moment!" The Bartender stated and then darted off.

"Heh, so this is what celebrity life feels like?" Hector asked leaning backwards as he rested his head in his arms. "I could get used to this!"

"To be honest, I don't think De La Cruz ever mingled with ordinary crowds." Julio then admitted. "For a man whom claimed the entire world was his familia, he sure wasn't seen much."

"Ah, let's stop talking about that sad excuse for a man." Hector then rolled his eyes. "I got questions for you! You and Coco!" he leaned forward. "So how did that happen?" he asked. "And don't you dare leaving out any details! I wont stand for anything less than the truth!"

Julio smirked amused."You really are her Papa." he commented.

"You bet I am!" Hector stated. "Even if I havn't been a part of her life... Anyway!" he shook his head and looked up as the bartender came with the beers and put them down with the glass's, the moment he was gone though, Hectors eyes were on Julio. "You and Coco. Tell me. Begin." he demanded.

"Where to start?" Julio asked. "It is as Rosita said. She knew Coco first, the two were friends and would often play together as children. At first I didn't really see Coco as anything else than just my sisters friend, whom was also very nice. But you know, ones you reach a certain age."

"Yeah I know." Hector nodded.

Julio smiled to himself. "I remember… When I was young. And me and my friends would discuss who the prettiest señorita was. Everyone agreed, Coco was the most beautiful girl in town. But no one dared to court her."

"Wait what?" Hector asked in a offended voice. "Why would no one court her?! My little Coco, she's the sweetest angel!" he huffed.

"Her Mama." Julio then informed.

"Oh." Hector realized and then repeated a longer. "Ooooooooh." as realization dawned on him.

"Everyone knew the story, of how some musician had left Senora Rivera all alone with a daughter, penniless and without any pride." Julio then said. "Rumors had it he had left for another woman or something."

"Erhhh…" Hector swallowed, now embarrassed leaning backwards. "That's not true, by the way!" he stated.

"I know." Julio rolled his eyes. "Imelda told all of us while you were asleep. You left on a tour, you kept sending home money and letters ensuring you would come back. But then you got murdered which is why both the money and letters stopped. Ernesto stole your songs and used them to become that big sensation, claiming he had written them himself all the while he never let any word slip that you were dead. Most likely he just hid your body somewhere so no one ever would find it. Correct?" he asked.

Hector swallowed then nodded. "Yeah… That just about covers it."

"No grudges then, you never intended to hurt my dear Coco, clearly." Julio commented. "How-ever as it were, no one knew that back then, we could only assume. And Imelda was sure to make sure her daughter would never experience any similar heartbreak! So you can imagine what happened if anyone was stupid enough to try and serenade Coco or send her poems or similar."

"Uuuuhhhh." Hector squinted his eyes. "It hurts just thinking about it." he had to admit. "Then what did you do?" he asked.

"The only thing I could do, the only thing Imelda appreciated… I showed my integrity." Julio informed. "I applied for a job in her shoe workshop and ones she sat me to the test, I made sure to be the best worker she ever had!" he stated. "At first I was just a delivery boy, but I made sure to always meet up early! I had the shoes and messages delivered always on time, no package would ever be wrinkled. Even if it was a storm I would meet up!" he stated. "Eventually she trusted me enough to work in the workshop and I kept making sure to be punctual and precise! I got to work alongside Coco in the workshop, but I was still to scared to talk to her." he admitted. "That is until… She spoke to me." he grinned slightly. "We ended up talking for a very long time, Coco said it was nice talking to someone new and then suddenly I realized Imelda was there to, but she didn't seem to mind at all that we talked."

"Heh, so to win over Coco you had to win over Imelda first?" Hector asked. "You've been dedicated!" he stated.

"I suppose I have, but it paid off." Julio smiled amused. "When I finally dared to ask Coco out, Imelda gave us her blessing. Maybe it's exactly because I was so dedicated she would allow it, i'm not sure." he admitted. "Oh those days." he smiled. "I would take Coco to the park and we would have long walks." he smiled. "She would show me how to make shoes, she was a very smart and independent woman!" he stated.

"Just like her mom." Hector smiled.

"Exactly." Julio nodded. "In the Rivera family, women runs the house that much is for sure. And the business to!" he laughed. "We never went to hear music though… I remember, I asked Coco if she really hated it that much. You know what she said?"

Hector swallowed then shook his head.

"She said… She loved music, more than anything in the world. But music made her mama hurt, and she did not want to hurt her mama anymore." Julio smiled a little sadly. "She's a good daughter looking after her Mama. For a long time, she was the only one to look after Imelda. All though, when she comes here…. I want her to be able to hear music again." he stated. "I want her to see her Mama not being hurt by the music so they can listen together. That's why I want you to be a part of the familia." he stated looking at Hector. "I can't explain it, but somehow… You seem to be the one who made music hurt Imelda so much, but also the one whom makes both her and Coco love it that very very much. I've never seen Imelda as happy before as at our family dinner. She was actually smiling and laughing, even singing. I want Coco to see her mama like that." he stated. "So listen, I know you're my senior and all of that. But you better not hurt Imelda or Coco!" he stated in a warning tone and something became apparent... For many years Julio had been the man in the house, the only man to look after his girls. His wife, his mother in law and even two daughters. He was not about to let some stranger hurt them and all Hector felt was deep respect for that.

"Julio… It was never my intention to hurt them in the first place." Hector informed quietly, trying to convey his true emotions to the other man. "I know you don't know me, not yet. But please believe me, I love them!" he stated. "And that's not all! I love Victoria my grand daughter, I love Miguel my great great grandson. I love all of them! And I want to love all the people I haven't met yet!" he stated. "Being separated from Imelda and from Coco… It was the most painful thing in both my life and afterlife. I wont let it happen again, at least not until one of us have been forgotten and may that first be in another hundred years at least!"

Julio smiled amused. "I see, that's good." he stated. "Coco is going to be very happy when she comes. I want to tell her…. I spend time with your Papa, he sure is nice. And she'll be happy that the two of us gets along."

"Yes, I want her to hear that to." Hector commented then smiled. "So lets cheer on it!" he grinned lifting his beer and Julio smiled as well lifting his so the two could cheer and drink.

It turned out to be a very pleasant afternoon as the two men talked and got to be aquatinted as they simply chatted away, they talked about Coco, about the shoe shop, about Imelda and about Hectors music. They even started to talk about other things such as the land of the dead itself and so forth. It was nice just talking calmly man to man as the empty beer bottles were slowly stacking up.

Eventually though there were interrupted as a spirit guide came waddling towards them, this spirit guide looked most of all like a large english sheepdog with long fur covering its eyes and legs, the fur though were in darker than usual colors for a spirit guide, it was mostly deep purple, dark green and red, with a big heavy tongue falling out.

Hector though recognized it immediately as he got off the chair and fell down on his knees in front of the spirit guide. "Ei Bernardo." He smiled broadly as he sat down and scratched the big dog. "Good seeing you." he said and the dog barged.

Julio looked at the hairy beast. "Is that yours?" he asked questionable.

"Not at all, he belongs to Shantytown." Hector informed. "Basically everyone in Shantytown takes care of him together." then he exhaled. "I'm assuming you came to fetch me didn't you Bernardo?" he asked. "Someone wants to be send off, I get it." he stated as he stood up and grabbed his guitar before placing it on his back. "Sorry Julio, I really enjoyed this afternoon. Duty calls though, i'll be right home as soon as i'm done in Shantytown, i'll be sure to be there in time for dinner."

"I'll pass on the word." Julio assured.

"Oh could you take this back home?" Hector asked pointing at the sack of money. "And make sure to pay for our beer. I know the man said it's on the house and all, but when I actually got the money that just feels wrong. Just take from the bag." he asked.

"Sure." Julio nodded. "I'll see you later."

And Hector smiled wide as he waved his head. "Yup! Later!" he grinned and then was on his way after the spirit guide leaving Julio whom amused shook his head.

His father in law sure was a peculiar addition to the family. But Julio found that he actually really liked the man. Which was a great relief, it was very good indeed! _  
_


	7. Twins

As Hector came home, well before dinner as promised, it was with a big smile on his face and aside from the guitar case on his back he was also carrying around with a brown hemp bag concealing the content, it was soon revealed what it was though as Hector pulled up a boquet of pink delicate flowers and offered them to Rosita. "For you." he stated and Rosita began to giggle as she accepted with a big smile on her lip, only for Hector to pull out a second boquet of pink roses which he handed to Victoria. "For you." he stated.

Victoria rose an eyebrow at the gesture, but finally just accepted and then had to turn around to conceal her smile before Hector pulled up one last boquet, this one being of bright scarlet red roses which he offered to Imelda with a great big smile on his face.

"And for the loveliest woman in the world!" Hector beamed.

Imelda though was the one the least impressed as she looked at the red flowers not looking looking like she was going to take them.

"Didn't I tell you not to waste money on flowers?" Imelda asked.

"You mean literately a hundred years ago when we were both alive?!" Hector asked and then chuckled amused. "Well yes, you did. But that was before people started to actually throw money after me at the street. Did you see all those money Julio took home for me?!" he asked. "That's insane isn't it?"

"You really got that from just one performance?" Imelda asked. "It wasn't… Your savings or?"

"Imelda I didn't have savings." Hector fully admitted. "No, apparently i'm a genuine celebrity now. How about that? You got yourself a young, handsome and apparently very rich celebrity."

Imelda rolled her eyes. "We are the same age, even if you died so damn young. When we married we were both penniless, and you only became a celebrity two weeks ago. Also you're not rich, people just wants to give you things because they feel sorry for you."

"Just admit it, i'm a catch." Hector grinned.

"You're an idiot." Imelda replied right back, but still took the roses and turned around and walked to the kitchen where she grabbed a vase.

"Thank you for the flowers papa Hector." Rosita then finally spoke up. "I can't remember the last time anyone would give me flowers!"

"I… Me neither." Victoria had to admit.

"Well get used to it, I have a lot of catching up to do and a lot of spoiling my family to do." Hector grinned only to have a broom pushed right into his hands and Hector looked questioned at Imelda whom had given him the broom.

"You wanted to be a part of the house right? And do chores like the rest right?" Imelda asked. "The house needs a good sweep, especially the dining room. Please have it done before dinner."

Hector chuckled amused. "Sure, no problem." he grinned amused and went to the dinning room to begin the sweep.

In there though sat two pretty identical looking skeletons, working on some designs at the table, looked like it was ideas on how to work leather into different shapes to create pouches or other, the two twins though were looking up seemingly having witnessed the whole incident.

"After all these years." Felipe commented. "And he still insist on being such a casanova!"

"It's no fair really, with that guy around how can any other man hope to get a chance?" Oscar asked.

Hector grinned as he swept. "Compadres, I was dead for the most of time you two were alive. There is a time you need to stop blaming me and just admit you have no clue how to treat a lady." he stated. "Beside, the only woman I ever loved was your sister and I don't believe either of you would want to marry her."

"That's true." Oscar had to admit. "You broke her heart though, so you better be careful, we got our eyes on you!" he stated.

"Didn't I get this talk a hundred years ago?" Hector asked. "I better not hurt her or you two would come after me? Wasn't that what you said at the bachelor party?"

"Oscar he's right." Felipe commented. "And he hurt her, what should we do?"

"I suppose we better put him in a sack and dumb him into a river then." Oscar commented, then the three looked at each other, then they smirked and then they all laughed.

"I missed you guys!" Hector fully admitted. "It's great to see you didn't loose your sense of humor! Hey! Have you considered my proposal?!" he asked. "You had a hundred years to think about it."

"We are NOT going to make a twin comedy routine Hector!" Oscar stated.

"Awww." Hector exclaimed disappointed. "Why not?! Come on! You're identical twins and you're funny. Look my offer still stands, i'll play the music! And i'll write the routine for you as well if you'll like."

"How is this even possible?" Felipe asked his twin. "It's been so long, and this guy hasn't changed at all!"

"I'm frozen, being the same person as when I died." Hector stated standing up as he held his jacket grinning. "Young, energetic and with a great taste in entertainment. I'm telling you, my writing and music, you two performing it'll be a killer show!" he blinked.

"You don't actually need us, we heard of your success on the plaza today." Felipe pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Hector stated. "As an artist, it is my calling to always create something new! It is not about the money… It is about the art." he stated sounding very important.

Neither twin looked that impressed and Hector just grinned as he continued his sweeping.

Finally the twins shook their head and then Oscar exhaled. "Hector… It's good to have you back." he then admitted. "Imelda is happy again, and well… It just feels right."

"I agree." Felipe admitted. "Though, don't you dare hurt our sister again. One time okay, try again and we really wont forgive you."

"You don't have to worry." Hector assured. "I wont ever do such a stupid thing again, and yeah… It's really nice being here." he admitted. "It's nice talking to you two again, it feels nice. Even if you wont be a part of my quite frankly brilliant idea!" he stated.

"NO!" Both twins shouted simultaneously and Hector grinned. This was a discussion that had gone on for a hundred years, it probably wouldn't die anytime soon.


	8. Her childhood friend

This… was paradise. And nothing, nothing on the earth or in the land of the dead could convince Hector of anything else! It had to be! Everything here was perfect. Every day now, Hector was allowed to go home to his wonderful Familia whom all greeted him with smiles and questions about his day.

Music had started to flow from his fingers in a way unlike Hector had ever tried before, and after a hundred years of playing music he had begun to truly understand its power. Never before had he been this proud of his own art, of what it could bring to people and what he made it bring to people. He loved being able to send the forgotten on their way and sense the peace he got to bring them on their final journey. Yes it was also melancholic but it felt good. He loved playing on the plaza, making peoples day a little bit more special as he saw them brighten up and truly let his music touch their very souls. But most of all, he loved playing for his familia. How he loved seeing their faces and feeling their energy flowing towards him, he loved how they could all just be together in this way, unlike any other way Hector had ever tried.

This was absolutely the way to play music! The offers for a big stage had kept coming, it was just like Hector had suspected. Alberto was never going to give up, now though it was just at a point where Hector welcomed him with a smile as if e was a friend, gave him a glass of lemonade and send him back out. He couldn't possible accept now, he needed to be always available for Shantytown, and he felt good about that. It felt right... It was strange, music feeling so much more alive down here, in the land of the dead. Bringing so much joy, and so much peace.

It had to be heaven… Paradise. And now, as Hector was laying relaxed in a hammock put up in the Rivera garden, he felt complete and utter bliss. The hammock gently swaying from side to side, the sun warming his bones and his hat placed over his face so it shadowed his eyes.

He could hear Imelda working in the garden, taking care of the flowers. Even though they weren't talking at all, just her presence as she was moving around filled Hector with such a great comfort and made him feel even more relaxed than he already was.

Then he heard a second pairs of foot steps, sounded light like a womans. Victoria or Rosita Hector guessed, unfortunately he was not familiar enough with them just yet to be able to tell their foot steps apart.

Then the foot steps halted… next to the tree where the hammock was tied up, it was above Hectors head it was also where he had laid down his guitar after he had stopped playing while laying in the hammock, to now just lay in silence.

There was a hesitation from the person and Hector couldn't help but smirk as finally something was picked up… His guitar. Who ever was holding it gave of a tense auror… nervousness… like she was doing something she knew she really wasn't supposed to. Then the strings let out a sound as a hand had touched them and a small gasp sounded.

Hector couldn't help but grin from under his hat, who was it? Who was it whom he was about to catch with her hands in the cookie jar?

"Do you want me to show you how to do that?" Hector then finally asked.

A great scream sounded and the guitar dropped down on the ground as Hector finally flipped up his hat with his finger to reveal that he was in fact wide awake while he looked up at the sneaky thief.

It was Rosita whom had now dropped the guitar and was squirming. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I'm-sorry-i'm-sorry-i'm-sorry!" she shouted. "I didn't mean to! It was just… It was laying there, and I just… What I mean is. I.."

Hector though sat up i the hammock then he laughed. "You don't have to apologies, it's natural for people wanting to try out instruments laying out in the open. Anyone with just a little bit of a musician in them can't help it! And since you're all related to me."

"I'm not really related to you though." Rosita had to point out. "I'm only related through my brothers marriage."

"So what? You're just as much a part of the family like anyone aren't you?" Hector asked. "Heck, you're probably a much bigger part of it than I am. You've actually helped them and looked out for them in life, I owe you big time for that." he stated as jumped down from the hammock then finally bowed down and picked up the guitar from the ground "So, do you want me to show you?" he asked.

Rosita hesitated then finally nodded.

"Okay, lets sit down." Hector grinned pulling forward two chairs allowing Rosita and himself to sit down, then though he handed the guitar to Rosita.

"What? Me?" Rosita asked.

"Of course, best way to learn is just to do." Hector stated and Rosita swallowed as she accepted the guitar.

"Okay then, hold it like this." Hector asked as he moved beside Rosita and then arranged her arms. "Right, good. Okay, see to make music you make something called chords, if you don't have any fingers on the strings but strike the chord, that's an open G… But a not very interesting sounding one. Though place three fingers in line here, here and here." he put Rositas fingers in the right place. "Now strike a chord."

And Rosita let her fingers slide over the strings then lightened up.

"That's an A!" Hector grinned. "Then if you move your fingers here." he replaced her fingers. "And you got a D." he stated as Rosita stroke another chord then chuckled.

"Now, change between them for each strike." Hector encouraged.

"Oh." Rosita blinked. "You mean like.." she fumbled a bit and got back to the A, then to the D and the A again and she chuckled.

"There you got it! Now you only lack a B7 and you know all the chords to _'Can it be called love_ '." Hector chuckled referring to an old classic love song, not one of his own.

"What are you serious?" Rosita asked. "That's all?" she asked.

Hector smiled. "It's a good song for beginners, there are actually a lot of songs that only require three chords." he informed. " _Remember me_ only has five."

"Is that so?" Rosita asked. "And here I thought music was really difficult."

"No not really, it makes perfect sense ones you know how to do it." Hector shrugged.

Rosita bit her lip, then looked up. "Where's B7?" she asked. "Can you teach me ' _Can it be called love_ ' ?" she asked.

"I'll be happy to, though you're the one whom needs to just keep practicing." Hector smirked. "And listen, you can borrow my guitar as long as i'm not out using it myself. Just ask." he asked. "Maybe i'll be needed in Shantytown and it'll be really bad if I wont be able to find my guitar."

"Oh of course! Thank you Hector!" Rosita beamed.

"No worries." Hector smiled. "Maybe i'll purchase a new one, apparently I have the money. Then you can use this one when-ever."

At that Rosita looked at Hector. "Pardon me, I don't wish to be rude. But shouldn't you buy some new clothes first instead?" she asked.

"What why? These has served me well for just about fifty years!" Hector exclaimed.

"Erh yes, that's the problem." Rosita had to point out.

"Fine I get it." Hector smirked amused then he laughed. "Haven't you even noticed my pants are new? But all right, i'll buy a new jacket to."

Rosia glanced down and sure enough Hectors pants, though they looked like the old ones, weren't rags. Which was probably good since his pants had been the worst part of his outfit when he had finally been let into the family.

"Okay then. A and D, show me how to do them." Hector asked.

"Oh yes, of course!" Rosita exclaimed and did as she was told.

"And now.. B7." Hector smiled guiding her fingers to the right place and allowed Rosita to play the chords. "Good… now you play."

"Just those three?" Rosita.

"yes, and in that order please." Hector asked. "Don't worry you're doing great. Especially considering this is your first time even trying. Just relax, let it flow naturally." he asked.

And together, Rosita and Hector sat there gently playing the guitar and then even began to sing. Imelda didn't comment from where she was handling her flowers, and neither did anyone else whom walked past, but they all seemed to enjoy it.

Finally Rosita stroke the last chord of the song and she beamed. "I did it!" she laughed. "I played a whole song! That was wonderful!"

"You got talent." Hector chuckled.

"Oh you're just saying that." Rosita rolled her eyes, then she smiled lightly. "Coco is going to be so happy when she comes, and sees us all like this. This is what she would want, I am sure of it."

"You and Coco… You were childhood friends right?" Hector asked.

"Yes." Rosita smiled warmly. "We would spend so many afternoons together, gossiping and making broideries. Oh and I she loved my cookies! I would send some home with her as well. Her and her mother they always had to work so they didn't get to enjoy many luxuries, cookies was the least I could do."

"Oh I see." Hector commented for a moment glancing down then looked up again with a smile on his face. "It's great to hear Coco had such a good friend! Even if things were hard."

"I'm the one happy, she was the strong one always ready to stand up for me." Rosita admitted. "I suppose it's because she had to take care of her mama while her mama needed to take care of that workshop. I really admired that." she said. "With her papa having left so suddenly and.. Uh i'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, it's the truth afterall." Hector replied softly.

"Heh, I can see where Coco has her kind side from." Rosita commented. "Her strength from her Mama and her kindness from her papa!"

"I remind you of Coco? Really?" Hector asked.

"Yes." Rosita nodded. "She wouldn't take things so heavy, just like you. If I did something kind of stupid she would just smile and brush it off, just like you're doing right now Papa Hector." she smiled.

"I am looking so much forward to meet her again." Hector admitted. "I want to learn, what kind of person she became. I mean i'm sure she's amazing! In every single way!" he stated. "And I got all of you to thank for that!" he beamed. "Mi Mija Rosita."

"Oh don't say such things, she's helped me far more than I ever helped her!" Rosita exclaimed.

"Oh yes sure, you just baked cookies for her, were always there for her, always ready to listen to her worries, and have been a lifelong friend." Hector pointed out.

"Well… When you put it like that." Rosita blinked then smiled. "I guess I have!"

And Hector smiled happily, ones again noting just how fortunate he was in this moment. It truly was paradise.


	9. Death is just another journey

So… This was death.

It didn't feel bad, not at all. It didn't hurt, it didn't feel intrusive. In fact it was like a warm welcoming embrace inviting Coco to take her first step upon a new journey.

Her mind that had seemed like such a foggy place for so long had now cleared up, and by pure instinct she already knew where to go. She took a last glance behind herself, at the empty husk that had ones been her body. A husk that was just to old, to worn down, to broken.. It was time to let go.

Coco turned back, towards the door just as a creature came flying towards her. It was a little bird! No bigger than a tight fist and it had the most wonderful colors, it was bright yellow, blue, green, pink red. "You must be my guide." Coco commented reaching out a skeleton hand allowing the bird to settle down. "Hallo there." she smiled kindly. "Will you guide me to where I need to be?" she asked.

The bird nodded as its eyes were blinking and it spread out its wings before it flew.

Coco chuckled amused and then walked as she let the bird guide her.

She followed the bird outside, and let it lead her over the hills as the sun was slowly starting to rise, it was quite a walk yet Coco didn't feel tired at all. She was not out of breath, her bad didn't hurt in the slightest, in fact she felt wonderful!

Then she reached it, a huge bridge made of just petals that seemed to cross a giant black void and lead to…. Where?

Coco didn't know, but she knew this was the right way, she was supposed to cross and so she took her first step, and the second allowing the bird to show her the way.

Then… slowly… the other side was revealed and Coco gasped as in front of her she saw… Lights! Buildings… More spirit animals! So many of them.

And then came the sounds, the smells, the cheeriness. All the colors, all the happiness. The land of the dead!

Coco gasped by the sight and then kept walking, music was playing from this place, a lot of music and it all sounded so happy. She could smell a hundred different kinds of food and where-ever she looked there was something new and amazing.

Then though, Coco looked down at the foot of the bridge and there was the most amazing sight of all.

A whole bunch of skeletons waiting for her, and she knew each and everyone of them. "Mama…" Coco breathed. "Julio! VICTORIA!" she shouted and then without even thinking she started to run. "EVERYONEEEEE!" she cried and they all had their arms open wide as they were all yelling her name.

"COCOOOO!"

Coco didn't even know who to aim for, so she just ran aimlessly towards them and grabbed the first one that happened to be in her way as she yelled. "MAMAAAA!" Holding her own mother, Imelda. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Coco!" Imelda cried as she held Coco tight. "I missed you to! You sure took your time, welcome to the land of the dead." she cried giving Coco a squeesh and finally let go allowing Coco to move on.

"Victoria! Mija!" Coco cried. "Oh, you're here!" she stated embracing Victoria as well, then grabbed her face and kissed Victoria all over the face. "My little girl! I hope you've been well."

"Mama." Victoria cried. "I've been well, honest!" she stated.

"Oh my sweet little girl." Coco cried in spite of now being shorter than Victoria, then though Coco got a poke on her shoulder and she turned her face to face her late husband. "Julio." she breathed.

"Coco." Julio breathed. "I just want to…" then he couldn't keep it back any longer as he simply grabbed Coco's face and pulled her into a deep kiss as tears ran down both their cheeks and finally they let go. "I missed you so much!" he stated.

"I missed you to." Coco stated just as she was pulled away by Rosita for a hug.

"Welcome Coco!" Rosita stated and Coco grinned.

"Rosita! It's so good seeing you again!" then turned her eyes to two tall man. "Uncle Oscar, Uncle Felipe." she smiled allowing them both to hug her on the same time.

"Our little girl!" They both grinned.

"Have you been good?" Oscar asked.

"Of couse I have." Coco smiled.

"Come on, you must have done a little mischief to!" Felipe proclaimed.

"Maybe but i'm not telling." Coco grinned as she looked at them, her eyes wandered over all of them as she beamed, then though… she halted. Her happiness seemed to dampen as her eyes were searching but to no help. "Where's?" she asked then silenced.

Imelda lifted an eyebrow. "Were you looking for someone?" she asked.

"I… I don't know." Coco swallowed. "Well I… I thought that maybe. I had hoped that." she bit her lip. "I don't know, what I mean is." her eyes kept searching in desperation but still it was no good. "Was it… to much to hope?" she asked, her voice starting to waver. "I just wanted to… I mean… I.." her eyes lowered.

"Mija." Imelda spoke softly then shook her head.

"I was stupid wasn't I?" Coco asked. "I really thought that."

"You're not stupid Coco." Imelda stated. "In fact, you've been wiser than I ever was. Because you were right, I was the one who was wrong."

"What?" Coco asked looking up. "But.. I don't understand."

"Wait for it." Imelda asked in a smirk holding up a hand. "Wait." she asked again.

And Coco held her breath, she could not help it.. The anticipation was great. Could it be? After all this time? Was it even possible?

Just then a big great shout sounded from all across the street, so loud that it drowned out any other sound and startled anyone who heard it, making several skeletons look around after the source of the shout. "COCOOOOOOOOO!" Wide-eyed Coco looked up and Imelda smiled amused.

"A word of advice, brace yourself." Imelda suggested.

And then suddenly a rush of white, blue and a straw hat came, knocking over any skeleton in his way, so fast was he that Coco didn't even manage to register it before suddenly she was swept away in the biggest tightest embrace she had ever had in her entire life… well life and death and a voice babbling.

"COCO! I'm so sorry! I missed you so much! I just want you to know, I want to tell you. I love you so much. Your papa loves you so much!" A broken voice cried and Coco's eyes widened as she recognized it! She recognized this voice, she recognized the scent, she recognized the aura! It was warm and familiar and filled with love, then suddenly a rain of kiss's was all over her face not allowing Coco to get a word in, nor a look, and then as the kiss's finally ended the embrace just continued.

"Papa?" Coco asked stunned.

"Yes." The familiar voice swallowed, clearly broken. "I'm here Coco! I'm here!" he outright cried.

Then suddenly Coco's mouth started to quiver, she sniffed and then she cried. "PAPAAAA!" as she embraced him right back. "You're here! You're actually here!" she cried, and then felt herself being swung around as the two held each other close.

"COCO! It's my little Coco!" Hector shouted and then finally sat her down on the ground, only to embrace her yet again.

And finally, finally Hector stepped a little bit back allowing the two to actually look at each other.

Coco gaped by the sight of the skeleton face… Her papa had no skin anymore, and his large nose which she had always remembered as being rather funny was gone. But she could recognize him anywhere. His warm smile, his ruffled up hair, the little beard that was just as funny as the lacking nose, but most of all, his pleasant and always shining warm eyes that seemed to have this strange consistent light in them. A light so filled with energy and warmth... Only two people in the world had eyes like that. her great grandson Miguel whom had reminded her so much of her dead Papa and... "It's really you." she gasped as it finally dawned on her. "Papa, you're actually here."

"Yeah." Hector nodded. "I wanted to see you, for so long! You have no idea!" he stated. "I wanted to tell you, how sorry I am. I should never have left you or your Mama, and I wanted you to know. How much I love you, Coco." he stated. "Mi mija."

Coco swallowed. "The reason you didn't come back… It's because you couldn't isn't it?" she asked. "You wanted to come back, but for some reason you couldn't."

Hector nodded. "The truth is… I died Coco." he told honestly. "Only a few months after I left, I died." he admitted. "Ernesto concealed my death, so he could pass off my songs as his own. And i've been here ever since, waiting to see you." he stated. "And I hope, I hope you'll find it in you to forgive your foolish papa." he asked. "For all he's put you through."

"To be honest." Coco then said. "I just want us to be together again, that's all I ever wanted." she admitted. "Papa, I want you to sing for me again. Will you sing for me?" she asked.

And Hector nodded as he chocked up. "Yes." he then said in a squeakily voice. "I'll sing for you when-ever you want! Any song you want." he stated and then embraced her yet again. "Cocoooo!" he cried.

Coco smiled then looked at the rest of her family whom looked like they were trying to hide how touched they were… But they all failed. Everyone looked beyond touched, even the iron woman whom was Imelda, she had to pull out a handkerchief and dry her eyes too. "Hector… Are you done yet? We need to get home."

"I'll never be done with this!" Hector stated as he was crushing Coco in his hug but then finally he managed to pry himself away, though clearly it was hard for him. Then though Imelda grabbed his hand and pulled him over to herself.

"You need to be able to share her Hector." Imelda stated a bit sternly. "And calm down will you? There'll be plenty of time to catch up."

By the sight of the two holding hands Coco gaped. "Are you two… Together again?" she asked.

And Hector grinned happily. "Not in life and not in death, there is no other woman I can be with than your Mama!" he stated.

Imelda looked a little embarrassed but nodded. "He's the love of my life." she shortly informed and Coco beamed.

"I knew it!" Coco exclaimed happily. "I knew you would be here and be singing many songs together! I'm so happy!"

The two looked a bit embarrassed, but it seemed like everyone had just decided not to tell Coco that they had only found together again recently and thusly only let Hector back into the family very recently.

And Coco seemed very happy with that as she allowed her own husband to grab her hand, and then her own daughter grab her other.

"Let's go home." Imelda then invited. "All of us, there's much to show you Coco."

And Coco was beaming like a thousand suns, her smile so big and genuine it warmed everyone who saw it. "I can't wait!" she stated.

_End_


End file.
